Camp
by fulofhyperness
Summary: Sasuke is a spoiled brat. His father, fed up with his horrible selfishness decides that Sasuke needs to get a job and sets him up with one at at summer camp. AU, boyxboy, don't like? don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**Once again, I'm writing another story. This is the written version of a dream I had. I woke up in the middle of the night because I was laughing so hard. I doubt my version will be as funny, but I will try!**

**Warnings: boyxboy, stupid humor, complete OOC, and much much more!**

"But Dad! I want that new car now! Why the hell won't you just give me the money for it?" A young man yelled. The young man's name was Sasuke Uchiha. At 22 years old, he lives with his parents in their large mansion. He has soft black hair and dark eyes, and features that made any man or woman swoon. He had one major flaw: he was a spoiled brat.

"Sasuke, I will NOT have you buying another car! It is a waste of money when you already have a brand new Mercedes!" his father, Fugaku screamed. "How did you grow up to be such a spoiled brat? You have no concern for the money you spend, or where it comes from! I've had it!"

Sasuke looked up at his father, "What do you mean?"

"I'm cutting all your credit cards and allowance." Fugaku told his son.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to live?" Sasuke screamed.

"You have to get a job." Fugaku explained. "Our company holds major stock in a summer camp. It looks good to support programs for children. I have made a few calls and you will be spending your summer there as a councilor."

"But Dad! That's not fair!" Sasuke pleaded.

"No, what's not fair is the advantages in life I have given you without making you earn them. That has not prepared you for the world. In real life, no one just gives you things, you have to earn it." The stern father said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "My mind is made up son, you have to do this. I suggest you start packing." With that, the intimidating man left the room so his son could sulk.

Sasuke stomped up the large staircase to his bedroom, and slammed the door like a 12 year old. "Stupid Dad, why can't he just give me what I want?" he asked the air. "I bet Itachi never had to go through shit like this! Dad has always liked him better."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The knocker pushed open the door without waiting for a response. Sasuke looked up to find none other than his older brother, Itachi. "Hello little brother. What seems to have you upset today?" he said mockingly. Itachi Uchiha is a young man, 27 years old, who is also living in the large estate, and who looks almost exactly like his younger brother. The subtle differences being that his eyes were a slightly lighter shade, his hair was much longer, and he had very pronounced tear troughs that ran down his cheeks.

"Go away." Sasuke said moodily, reaching in his closet to find his suitcase. "Arg. I don't even know what to pack!" he grunted.

Itachi walked over and sat on the bed. "You know, little brother, packing for camp is easy!"

Sasuke glared at his brother. "You already know about that?"

"How could I not? You could hear the complaining for miles!" Itachi laughed.

"Humph" Sauske grunted, crossing his arms. "Ok, so, what should I pack?"

Itachi reached in his pocket and produced a printed piece of paper. "This is a list of ideas on what to pack from the camp's website. You should skip the sleeping bag for sheets though, you'll be there awhile and will want to be comfortable. Also, you might want to pack laundry detergent, seeing as you'll have to do laundry sometime in the two months that you're there." he teased.

Sasuke's mouth stood agape. "I have to do my own laundry? I don't know how to do that!" he yelled.

Itachi just laughed. "I'm sure someone there can show you how!" Itachi stood up and made his way towards the door, shutting it behind him.

Sasuke read through the sheet. "Ok, so, shorts, shirts, sheets, bug spray, ugg…I'll just give this to the maid to pack." He threw the paper down on top of the suitcase and left it by the door. "This is going to be the worst summer ever."

**Alright! Slow start, but hey, it's longer than most of my first chapters! This story has the potential to be really funny, or just straight up bomb, but here I go anyway! I'd love to hear any ideas you all have!**

**Please review! I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *looks around* I own Naruto! *gets smacked in the head* sorry, just joking…**

**Warnings: moodiness, short attention span, more bad humor, failure to do household chores, and sexy blondes**

**Enjoy~!**

Sasuke hoisted the heavy suitcases his maid had packed into the trunk of his black Mercedes. "Stupid camp." he mumbled to himself, slamming the trunk closed. He walked around the car and plopped himself in the driver's seat. "The sun isn't even up yet!" he screamed at the sky. "So why do I have to be?" Sighing, he started the car and made his way to the camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke finally arrived at the camp. He parked his car in the designated area, and walked inside the main building. Inside, he found a wide open space with a staircase in the center. 'What the hell? Why is no one here?' He looked around, and finally, he heard voices coming from upstairs, so he made his way there.

Right up front was a desk, and behind said desk was a young woman, about 23 years old with short dark hair, and light lavender eyes. "Uh, Hi." he said to her.

She looked up, "H-hi! W-welcome to Konoha S-summer C-camp!" she studdered.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Um, thanks. Where am I supposed to go, ah, Miss…"

"H-hinata's my name." she told him. "Y-you must be h-here for orientation, r-right?"

"I guess so." he said, rather bored.

Hinata pointed at a door to the left. Sasuke walked up to it and stepped through. Inside he found a handful of people in a large room with several chairs. Up front was a microphone. A woman stepped up in the front and began speaking. "Hello everyone! If you could please take a seat, we can begin." Sasuke looked around and took the first seat he could find. "Alright!" the woman said. "Today you are all here for orientation! My name is Tsunade, and I am the camp director. Today you will be learning basics about being a camp councilor, and you will take your precursory swim exam for your lifeguard training! We will also…" Sasuke began to drone her out until everyone started getting up. He looked around confused.

"What's going on?" he asked the person next to him.

"We're moving into our cabins idiot! Haven't you been listening?"

"Uh, not really." Sasuke admitted.

He got up and followed the others to a long table that had names and cabin numbers on them. Finding his name, he grabbed the paper and went back to his car. He grabbed his suitcases out of the trunk and started making his way down the path to Cabin #4. Walking up the stairs, he made his way inside. The cabins looked much better than he expected! The walls were a beautiful blonde wood, and the beds were the same, attached to the wall, one above the other.

Sasuke chose one that looked decent enough. He dragged his suitcases over, and opened the one he knew held his sheets. Pulling them out, he began his attempt to make the bed. The first sheet was a fitted one. He looked it over. 'Ok, this shouldn't be too hard, just match up the corners.' He laid it out on the mattress, and pulled the first corner over, and then the second, and the third! 'Alright, this isn't so bad! One more to go!' He began to pull the fourth corner, and realized why this was called a "fitted sheet". For the life of him, he could not get that fourth corner to stretch enough! He yanked and he pulled and finally, he got it over…only to find one of the other corners had popped off.

"FUCK!" he yelled.

"Dude, you have got to watch your language!"

Sasuke whipped around to find a young man in the cabin. The man wore orange swim trunks and a pristine white tank top that showed off his god-like body nicely. He had a white visor stuck through his spiky shock of blonde hair, and the bluest eyes Sasuke had ever seen. He simply stared.

The man looked at him awkwardly. "Dude, are you ok?"

"Hn." was all the response Sasuke was willing to give this newcomer as he shook himself out of the daze.

"Um, ok. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'll be the Senior Councilor in this cabin! You must be Sasuke." the man said, walking over to greet Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. What do you mean 'Senior Councilor'?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, well, you're new here so you're going to be a junior councilor. As a junior, you have to train under a senior councilor! And that would be me!" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

Naruto looked down at the bed. "Do you need help with that?" he asked, pointing.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, stepping aside.

"I'll assume that means yes!" the blonde laughed. He picked up the mattress, and tipped it on its side. Taking the fourth corner in one hand, he securely wrapped it around the edge of the mattress. "There you go!" he announced, dropping the mattress in place.

Sasuke stared in shock. "How did you do that?" he asked, awestruck.

Naruto just laughed wildly, falling back on his own bed that Sasuke had failed to notice. "Wow, I was briefed about you, but I didn't know you'd be _this_ helpless!" Naruto began to tear up from the laughter as Sasuke send wave after wave of death glares. Naruto finally calmed down enough to breathe. He looked up at the glare sent his way. "Dude, you seriously need to lighten up." Chuckles still escaped Naruto's form.

"So, I doubt you paid any attention to orientation, would that assumption be correct?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Wow, what an amazingly articulate response!" Naruto exclaimed mockingly. He sighed. "Well, I guess I should fill in some blanks for you. You are my junior trainee, and therefore will be doing whatever I do around the camp."

Sasuke looked up, his interest peaked. "What exactly does that intail?"

"I'm glad you asked! I am the stable head. That means we get to go and take care of the horses! He groom them, take saddle them, and lead trail rides with the campers." Naruto explained.

"Speaking of which, when do campers start arriving?" Sasuke asked, sitting on his now finished bed.

"They'll be here tomorrow." Naruto said. "We're here today so you juniors can get in some training. You know, lifeguard courses, CPR/AED/First Aid training, etc. We also have to get things set up. Since we're assigned the stable, we have to go get the horses from the farm that they are kept at during the winter and drive them back here. We have to get the enclosure set up, and make sure we have enough feed."

Sasuke looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you! That's what senior councilors do!" Naruto said, standing and walking over to Sasuke to pat him on the back.

"Ok, so now what do we do?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Naruto.

"Now?" Naruto said, a grin appearing on his face. "Now it's lunchtime!" Naruto pumped both fists into the air.

Sasuke shook his head. 'Maybe this summer won't be as terrible as I expected.'

**Woo, chapter two! Hooray for complete lack of original thought! I know this is all really cliché, but I happen to enjoy [most] clichés…some are just too cliché-y, even for me! (Hmmm, did I happen to mention the word cliché?)**

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying my little story so far, I'm always open to ideas! I have no outline, I'm pretty much winging it.**

**Please review!**

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters!**

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I wish and pray I did….**

**Warnings: filler, long introductions, and messy sandwiches  
><strong>

**Enjoy~!**

Naruto led Sasuke to the mess hall. Inside there were several rows of tables that folded in half and had attached chairs, just like in high school. In the back of the large hall, there were two windows in the wall. The first one was small and led to an area where dishes were passed through and cleaned. The second went almost all the way along the wall. This was where food was served. The kitchen laid behind that, through a door next to the long window.

Sasuke followed Naruto to a table with several people at it. "Hey everyone!" Naruto yelled. He gestured behind him, "This is my trainee, Sasuke." he told them as he sat down.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto at the end of the table. He watched as Naruto proceeded to hold several different conversations with every single person at the table. 'Damn, how does he do that? Why does he do that for that matter?' Sasuke audibly sighed.

Naruto, hearing the sigh, looked over, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up, shocked, "Uh, nothing." he said.

"Then what's with the sigh?" Naruto asked, concern laced in his voice.

'Why do you care?' Sasuke thought, however, "Hn." was all he said.

"Ok, whatever." Naruto said, shaking it off. He turned back to the group. "I wonder what Choji made us today?" he said, rubbing his hands excitedly.

"Barbecued Beef Sandwiches!" called a voice from the kitchen.

Naruto stood and walked over, grabbing the tray from the window. "Aren't you going to join us at the table Choji?" He asked the man in the kitchen.

"I guess I could, there are no campers yet!" Choji walked back through the kitchen to the door. As it swung open, it revealed a rather heavy-set man, 23 years old with long brown hair and small dark eyes. He walked over and sat across from Sasuke. "Hi! You must be the new junior! I'm Choji Akamichi, and I run the kitchen here at the camp!"

"Uh, hi." Sasuke responded.

"You are so lucky to have Naruto as your senior councilor! He's the best!" Choji gushed.

Sasuke looked over at the man he presumed to be an idiot and noticed a blush creeping over his face. "Stop Choji!" Naruto said. "You're going to set his expectations too high!" Everyone (except Sasuke, of course) laughed.

Sasuke looked around the table, there were less people than he thought would be running a camp. That camp director, Tsunade was there, and that stuttering secretary Hinata, but he had no idea who the rest of them were.

Naruto watched as Sasuke scanned the room. 'Oh yeah, he doesn't know anyone yet.' Without warning, Naruto stood up, causing everyone's head to turn in his direction. "Ok, introduction time! I know I told you who this is," he pointed as Sasuke, "but he has no idea who you all are!"

Naruto pointed at a girl on the far end of the table. She had soft green eyes and a bob of pink hair. "You start!" Naruto told her, sitting back down.

The woman stood. "Uh, hi. I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm the on-site medical staff."

"You're nothing but a glorified nurse!" one of the other women yelled. This one had long blonde hair held in a high ponytail with the bangs covering one of her pale blue eyes. She stood. "HI! I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm the crafts director." She smiled warmly at the raven, who in turn simply glared at her. She sat back down as the next person rose.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and I'm in charge of water activities at the river." The man had spiky brown hair and soft brown eyes. The most distinguishing feature, however, was two red triangular tattoos that ran from under is eyes all the way down his cheeks.

The next person shot up. He wore a bright green jump suit and had a bowl cut of black hair. Sasuke couldn't help noticing that this man had the bushiest eyebrows he'd ever seen! "I'm Rock Lee! I'm in charge of the rock wall as well as the zip line instructor!" he exclaimed, pointing his signature thumbs up at Sasuke.

The next man was just slouched in his chair. He had brown hair held in a spiky ponytail. He mumbled from his place at the table. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, I'm one of the lifeguards."

Next to him was a tall young man, who had very handsome facial features and long brown hair. He also had those strange soft lilac eyes held by Hinata. "I'm Neji Huuga, I'm the other lifeguard. Although, I wouldn't trust this one to save your life." he said, thrusting his thumb in Shikamaru's direction.

"I resent that." Shikamaru said, lifting his head.

A redheaded girl with glasses spoke next. "I'm Karin, and I'm in charge of the Archery range." she giggled, attempting to flirt with Sasuke, and failing miserablely.

The next man had on a tall coat, despite the fact that it was summer. He also wore sunglasses inside and had spiky brown hair. "I'm Shino Aburame, I'm in charge of the Survival department. Nature walks, outdoor camping, etc." he said quietly.

Finally, it came to the last person. It was a woman, with two brown buns seated on top of her head. "I'm Tenten. I'm in charge of the rifle range." she said. She seemed to be the only woman not taking interest in Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, grabbing a sandwich off the tray, looking at it in disgust, and taking a delicate bite. 'Eh, it's not so bad for camp food.'

Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke took small bites and didn't get any barbecue sauce on his face! "Dude, how do you do that?" Naruto asked, sauce smeared all over his face.

Sasuke looked at him in disgust, but couldn't help thinking how nice it would be to lick it off the handsome man (even if it is substandard sauce). Yes, he was gay, who gives a damn? "Hn." Why should he talk to the blonde? That man was obviously below him in class!

"Ok, guess you aren't going to tell me." Naruto chuckled. 'This should turn out to be a long summer.' he internally sighed.

**Hooray for filler! I just wanted to get the characters introduced. I always seem to have a problem with that, and when it comes time for a character to have a pivotal role, they never got introduced, so it ends up being confusing! I have now solved said problem, using a boring chapter! Oh well.**

**Like I said before, I'm just winging this story, so any ideas are much appreciated!**

**I would really love to get some reviews!  
><strong>

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters!**

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

**Kyurengo  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I really seem like Masashi Kishimoto to you?**

**Warnings: horses, an annoyed Uchiha, long descriptions of the camp grounds, and mindreading**

**Enjoy~!**

Everyone had finished their lunch and was now filing out of the mess hall to set up for the campers.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Ok, time for the grand tour!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Alright." he said rising from the table and following the ever over-enthusiastic blonde outside.

"This is of course the mess hall." he said, waving his arms out to gesture to the building they just walked out of. Naruto pointed across the road to a building with a giant red cross on it. "That is the Nurse Station. If you need any medications, or you feel ill, just go see Sakura in there." Naruto began walking down the road. "Over there, beyond those trees is the pool. It's got two water slides and is great fun!" He turned on his heel and began walking the other way. "As you saw before, the main road branches off into two separate roads leading up to a circle of 5 cabins. Beyond those is a path leading to the rifle range."

The two kept walking down the road, towards the main building. Sasuke kept looking over at the blonde. He was curious. 'How does he stay so damn happy all the time!' he thought.

Naruto, meanwhile, was breathing in the fresh air. He loved the camp! It was so much better than the city. Everything was fresh and new and gritty! He felt free here, like he could let his true personality show! "Hey, Sasuke. You seem upset, what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked over at the blonde, slightly disappointed that his smile seemed to have faded. "I just don't want to be here." he said nonchalantly.

"WHAT? Why not? This place is beautiful! I mean there's clean air, and wide open spaces, and it's quiet at night and-" Sasuke cut Naruto off.

"and dirt, and bugs, and hazards, and snotty kids. Yeah, sounds _great_." Sasuke said, swinging an arm in feigned enthusiasm.

Naruto stopped, his enthusiasm faltered, before continuing. 'What the hell was that about?' Sasuke wondered.

Naruto pointed to a large building. "That is of course the main building. You've already been there. When the kids show up tomorrow, we will be picking up our group of kids."

"Wait, we have a group of kids?"

"Wow, you really weren't paying attention during orientation. What did you think councilors did? Why did you think there were so many beds in the cabin?" Naruto laughed, pointing juvenilely at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Stop being so damn cold! This is summer camp! This is a couple weeks out of the summer where kids get to make memories that stick with them the rest of their lives! And we," Naruto drifted off dreamily, "we get to help make those memories."

Sasuke looked over at the blonde boy. 'Wow, he's really passionate about this.'

"I know what you're thinking." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the accusation. "You're thinking: 'Wow, he's really passionate about this.' and that's true!"

Sasuke stared at him, his eyes wide in shock. 'Can he read my mind?'

"I'm passionate about this because camp was not something I had when I was young, and I want to make sure that everyone has the chance to experience this amazing place!" he said, arms wide open, eyes shut, face to the sky.

Naruto finally snapped out of his passionate daze, and started down a path that led off the main road, behind the main building. "Come on Sasuke, we need to finish the tour before it gets dark."

Sasuke followed Naruto down the path as it turned through the woods. A branch of the path came into view. Naruto pointed down it. "If you take that path, it will take you to the boat house. That's Kiba's domain. It houses canoes and other equipment for playing in the river that's back that way as well."

Sasuke nodded in understanding as Naruto continued down the path. The pair came to a fork. "Ok, if you go right, you'll find an open area. There you will find the rock wall and the archery range."

"And if I go left?" Sasuke inquired.

"You'll see." said Naruto as he turned down the left half of the fork. "Come on!" he called.

To Sasuke, it seemed like they had been walking forever, when finally they reached a building. "This is the stable." Naruto said. "This is where we will be spending most of our time!" He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the stable doors. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

Sasuke eyed him, "Yes I have. My father has put me in riding lessons since I was 7."

"Oh, I forgot, rich family." Naruto laughed. "OK, well that's good, since we have to go and get the horses."

"What do you mean, get the horses?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"When the camp's not active, the horses stay at a farm not far from here, we are going to walk down there, tie them together, and ride them back." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We are going to walk there and ride them back? Why don't we just get a horse trailer?" Sasuke asked, not liking the idea of the hard labor.

Naruto laughed. "Do you know how many horses fit in a trailer? Two! And we have 15 horses! Do you understand how long that would take? Why would we do that when we can just ride them back in one trip? It's much easier." Naruto cuffed Sasuke on the shoulder, making the raven jolt forward.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at Naruto, mouth agape, eyes wide. Naruto just walked pass him, chuckling. "Come on, we need to get the horses in so we can sleep and be ready for the kids tomorrow!" Naruto said, leading Sasuke down one of the many horse trails leading through the woods.

Naruto walked steadily, humming a happy tune. Sasuke found he couldn't stop staring at the man in front of him. That perfectly tanned skin that was stretched over perfectly sculpted muscles. 'It's just a physical attraction. It will pass.' he thought to himself.

After about 45 minutes of straight walking, the path opened up to a field. There were several horses everywhere. Naruto ran up to the farm house and knocked on the door. A man about 65 years old with long white hair set in a low ponytail came out. "Hey Jiraiya, we're here for the horses." Naruto said.

"Naruto! Good to see you! And who's this?" the man asked, gesturing towards Sasuke.

"Oh yeah! This is Sasuke Uchiha, he's the new junior councilor!" Naruto said, a large grin adorning his face.

"Uchiha, huh? Don't you guys own like 75% of the camp?" Jiraiya said, eyeing the raven.

"I guess you could say that." Sasuke grunted, not even bothering to look at the farmer.

"Wow, they stuck you with the brat, huh Naruto? Who'd you piss off this time?" Jiraiya laughed.

Naruto's face contorted into and adorable pout as he crossed his arms across his chest. Jiraiya openly laughed. "Ok kid. Whatever you say." Jiraiya reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair.

'What is he? 9?' Sasuke internally laughed, not letting it show on his face.

Naruto shoved Jiraiya's hand away. "Geez old man! I'm not 9!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'There he goes, reading my mind again.' He looked back up and noticed that both Jiraiya and Naruto had left! His head whizzed around, and he finally spotted them. Walking over, he noticed that Naruto was saddling the horses. Putting the bits in their mouths and tying the reins together.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto yelled "quit spacing out and help me, will ya?" Sasuke ran over and began tying reins together. Once all the horses were lined up, Naruto mounted the lead horse, and Sasuke mounted the last one to form a train. "Bye Jiraiya! We'll see you in a couple months!"

Jiraiya stood on the edge of the farm. "Bye Kid, see you later!"

Naruto and Sasuke made it back to the stables by backtracking the trail they used before. They untied the horses, and settled them into the stalls. By the time they were done, it was dark outside. "Alright, let's hit the mess hall for a quick bite to eat and go back to the cabin for some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow!"

**Wow, there was even less plot progression in this chapter! But at least I finally finished the first day! So, what misadventures will our new favorite camp councilors get in once the kids show up? You'll have to wait and find out!  
><strong>

**Please review! They give me the confidence to write more!**

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters!**

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

****Kyurengo****

**yngblkguy**

**Anari Cross  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I beg and plead!**

**Warnings: yummy breakfast, bipolar Naruto, and a flirty Uchiha**

**Enjoy~!**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SMACK!

Sasuke hit his alarm clock. "Rise and shine Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, startling the raven.

"What the hell Naruto?" He looked over at his clock. "It's seven in the goddamn morning!"

"Yeah, I know, I let you sleep in. Sorry." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Sleep in? SLEEP IN?" Sasuke growled.

"Wow, you are not a morning person." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't sleep well. I'm not used to this cheep ass mattress." Yup, Sasuke was grumpy.

"Ok whatever, but it's time for breakfast, and the kids will be arriving in a couple hours!" He told him. "You need to get up. And for future reference, if you want a shower, you should get up at least an hour earlier, otherwise there is no hot water." Ok, now Naruto looked grumpy.

Sasuke looked up at the usually cheerful blonde. "Ok, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Eh? Why do you even care?" Naruto spat.

"Wow, you're just normally so happy, and you were just a moment ago! I just was wondering what happened." Sasuke said, getting out of bed and pulling his suitcase out from under his bed to find some clothes.

"I'm just starting to get sick your negative attitude! Negativity is contagious you know! You are welcome to hate on me all you want, but at least pretend to be enthused around the kids, ok?" Naruto said, looking at the floor.

'So, he can be calm when he wants to be.' Sasuke pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. "Fine." Sasuke sighed.

"HOORAY!" Naruto yelled, making Sasuke jump from the pure volume. 'I take that back.' he thought to himself.

Once Sasuke was dressed, the pair made their way down the road to the mess hall. Once inside they were again greeted by the camp staff. Choji made scrambled eggs and bacon. All in all, it was an easy going morning.

Tsunade got up from the table once they had all finished their breakfasts. "Alright, the kids will be arriving in about an hour. The reception hall is all set up for check-in, so, let's get cleaned up here and head on over to our stations!"

"RIGHT!" they all yelled in unison. They all brought their plates to the smaller window where volunteers worked until they were old enough to become junior councilors. They all started the trek up to the main building.

Walking into the main hall, Sasuke found 3 different stations with a few tables each as well as several chairs. Naruto dragged him over to their station. "We're in the first station. We will be checking names and giving out cabin assignments!" Naruto watched Sasuke look around, a confused look on his face. Naruto pointed to the next station. "That's the nurse's station. Saskura runs that. There, parents can drop off medications for the kids." Finally Naruto pointed at the third station, directly across from them. "That is where parents can deposit money into an account for their kid to use in the camp store. They can buy t-shirts, snacks, sodas, and other awesome things!" Naruto said happily. He took a seat behind the table and patted the seat next to him.

Sasuke sat down in the seat. He picked up one of the papers in front of him and scanned it. It had names in alphabetical order and a cabin listing next to it. There were also maps of the grounds strewn across the table.

Soon, the first family bustled in. They were directed to Naruto's table. "HI!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "What's your name?"

"Konohamaru Sarutobi." the boy said nerviously.

"I'm Naruto! It's nice to meet you Konohamaru. You're going to be in 'Eagles' located in the second circle. You're in my cabin!" Naruto pulled out a map and circled the correct cabin. "If you want to go ahead and hit the other stations, you can go up, pick a bed, and unpack! I'll see you soon!"

"OK!" the boy was all excited now.

Naruto laughed as the boy dragged his grandfather around the tables and out the door.

"NARUTO!" a booming female voice called, making the blonde flinch.

"Shit, what did I do now?" he mumbled under his breath forcing Sasuke to swallow a giggle. Naruto ran up to Tsunade. "What is is old lady!" he whined.

"You're wanted in the activities department." she said, eyebrow still twitching from the old lady comment.

"Oh, ok. Why?" he asked.

"We have a new activities coordinator, and he wants to go over a couple things with you." she told him.

"Ok, sounds good. I'll be back in a bit!" Naruto ran up the stairs to the offices and made his way down to the activities department. When he walked in, he had to do a double take. "Sasuke?"

A deep laughter settled over him, "Nope, I'm not Sasuke. But I get that a lot. I'm his older brother, Itachi."

Naruto blushed at his mistake. "Hehe, sorry about that…so, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually, I just wanted to see how my little brother is doing. He was so upset when father told him he would have to be here." Itachi laughed.

"Wow." Naruto sat in awe.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Well, it's just, you're so much warmer than Sasuke. I have yet to see him crack a smile, let alone laugh!" Naruto told the older man.

He just laughed again. "Yeah, he's always been like that." He looked Naruto up and down. "Although, I'm surprised _you_ haven't gotten him to smile yet."

Naruto blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means my brother has a penchant for blondes." Itachi said, rising from his chair. "However, if my foolish little brother is too grumpy to take advantage of the good fortune handed to him, I might have to take you away from him." Itachi had made his way over, and backed Naruto into a corner, who was blushing furiously at the scrutiny. Itachi put his hands against the wall, one on each side of Naruto's head. "Yes, indeed." Itachi suddenly backed off and went back to his desk. "You'd better get back, I don't want check-in to get behind since the best councilor is in here instead of on the floor." Itachi said, waving a dismissive hand towards the door. Itachi watched as Naruto walked away. 'This should be an interesting summer.'

**Teehee! I always love it when Itachi didn't kill his parents and therefore can be a fun character! He's fun to write! Anyway, oh noes! Sasuke has competition! What will happen next? Find out next time in, Camp: Chapter 6!**

**Please review!**

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters!**

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

****Kyurengo****

**yngblkguy**

****Anari Cross**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. T.T**

**Warnings: crappy writing, dueling Uchihas, cabin assignments, and a Sasuke smile (hides under desk - it's the end of the world!)**

**_EVERYONE! I PUT A POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE GO AND VOTE!_  
><strong>

**Enjoy~!**

Naruto walked back into the main hall, a deep red blush still covering his face. 'God, Sasuke and Itachi look so similar, but they act totally different!' he thought to himself as he sat back down next to the younger Uchiha. Naruto couldn't look him in the eye.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked, wondering what could've put that kind of blush on the blonde's face.

"Uh, nothing." Naruto said. "Why didn't you tell me your brother was going to work here?"

"My brother?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, he's the new activities director. I just had a meeting with him." Naruto said, the blush coming back to his face.

'My brother is the one that made him blush?' Sasuke thought angrily. "Where is the activities department? I think I need to pay my brother a visit."

Naruto looked up at him, "Oh, ok, it's up the stairs and take a left down the hallway. His office is the third door on your right."

Sasuke simply walked away without so much as an acknowledgement. He stomped his way up the stairs, and barged into Itachi's new office. "What the hell did you do to Naruto?" he yelled.

"Calm down little brother, I didn't touch your precious blonde….yet." Itachi said slyly.

"So then why was he blushing to high heaven when he came out of here?" Sasuke asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous Sasuke!" Itachi laughed.

A slight blush bloomed on Sasuke's face. "I just think he is physically attractive, that's all!"

"Geez, you don't have to get all defensive"

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" Sasuke boomed, his voice jumping up an octave as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Suuuuurre, you're not! Anyway, all I did was flirt with him a little." Itachi said innocently.

Sasuke glared at his older brother and stomped out of his office. He was still angry when he got back to the check-in area. He took his seat next to Naruto and huffed.

"Ok, so how'd your little family reunion go?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Oh dear, we're back to that are we? You know what this means right? I'll just have to annoy it out of you!" Naruto began poking Sasuke in the side relentlessly.

Sasuke began growling, and still, Naruto wouldn't stop the poking. "FINE!" he said, "It went fine."

"Oh really? Then why do you look so pissed?" Naruto asked.

"Because the one good thing about being here for the summer is that I wouldn't have to be around Itachi." Sasuke grunted.

"Why don't you want to be around your brother?" Naruto asked. "He seems really nice." A dreamy look came over Naruto's face, closely followed by yet another blush at the memory of the encounter.

"That's just it! I'm constantly in his shadow! He's better than me at everything!" Sasuke was going to let it all go now.

"Well, maybe if you tried a little harder." Naruto commented, his voice drifting off.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said, cocking an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I mean, you're always so rude. You never seem to even talk to people! This is the longest conversation we've had, and when you do talk, it's mean things!" Naruto said. "I'm not telling you to be like Itachi, I think you should be your own person! Just try being nicer!"

Sasuke turned forward again. Naruto's words mulling around in his head. 'Be nicer, huh?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Sasuke had finally finished check-in and where now making their way up to the cabins. Upon walking in the door, they found five kids. Konohamaru, Udon, Yukimaru, Sumaru, and Mizura. The two councilors were greeted warmly, to which Sasuke just said "Hn".

However, a large grin appeared on Naruto's face. "Welcome guys, to the best cabin IN THE CAMP!"

Konohamaru ran up to Naruto. "So, nii-san, what are we going to do this week?"

'Nii-san? That kid has only known Naruto for like an hour!' Sasuke thought.

"Well Kono, we are going to be doing lots of fun stuff!" Naruto pulled out five sheets of paper and passed one out to each kid. "These are activity sheets. There are just too many options for us to fit them all in one week. On your paper, write your name and mark the things you want to participate in. Then, every morning, you will be put into groups for each activity! In the afternoons, we will be doing activities as a cabin! Once you're done filling out your sheets, hand them to Sasuke. Ok everyone?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, shock evident on his face. Naruto looked over at him. "What? Did you really expect me not to make you help?" he laughed.

The kids laughed along with Naruto, a couple pointing at Sasuke, making a small blush appear on the raven's face for the second time that day.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, forcing the blush back down and sitting on his bed.

Naruto chuckled as the kids finished unpacking and filling out the activity sheets. He sat down on his own bed, next to Sasuke's.

"So, in all reality, what did you think was going to happen? Did you think I would let you slack off since your dad owns most of this camp?" Naruto asked.

"Well, no, I just didn't think you'd let me interact with the kids. I'm not that great at it you know." he said, looking up at the ceiling.

"How can you get any better with kids if I don't let you practice?" Naruto laughed.

"True true." Sasuke said, a small smile on his face. 'Woah where did that come from?' he wondered to himself, his eyes widening. 'It's only been two days, how has Naruto already started cracking my shell?'

Naruto saw the smile on Sasuke's face, and his huge grin turned into the sweetest smile Sasuke had ever seen. Naruto was happy Sasuke was finally starting to let his walls down.

Konohamaru sat on his bunk, watching the two councilors. 'Who the hell is that Sauske? Why does Naruto like him so much?'

**BOO!**

**Ok, I'm done with chapter six. This took me like 3 days to write! And it's not even that good! It normally takes like an hour, sometimes less. God this was hard, I just didn't know where to take it! **

**I still don't quite know…well I'm off to go and struggle through chapter 7! later all!**

**Please review! I need inspiration!**

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters!**

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

****Kyurengo****

**yngblkguy**

****Anari Cross****

**flyin-naruXsasu**

**Falling Wings**

**ExemplaryRadiation**

**Dragon77**

**ReneeXGaara**

**In The Mix**

**TigerDemonOwnz**

**keiiah**

**SaVvYsWeEt**

**flyingpanda4**

**gaarasgothqueen  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me Kishimoto-san! I'm just a fan!**

**Warnings: bad jokes, idiotic questions, and cock-blocking  
><strong>

**Enjoy~!**

"ALRIGHT 7:00AM! TIME TO GET UP!" Naruto yelled.

"Geez Naruto, be quiet!" Sasuke said, rolling out of bed.

"Well, I didn't have a bugle!" Naruto cried, walking back over to his suitcase to grab a shirt. Sasuke couldn't help but stare, and whimper in displeasure as the broad expanse of tan skin was covered in an orange t-shirt.

Konohamaru heard the near silent whimper and looked over just in time to see Naruto's shirt go past his chest and down his abs. He felt a tightening in his pants. He looked down, 'What the hell?' After having run into the bathroom, he sat and willed his *ahem* _problem_ away. 'Why did that happen? There aren't even any girls around!' Konohamaru was confused.

Naruto watched as Konohamaru ran into the bathroom. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" he asked no one in particular.

"Eh, he's probably just attracted to you." Sasuke answered.

"Now that's just silly! He's just a kid!" Naruto said, just as Konohamaru came out of the bathroom.

'That's right, I'm just a kid." the boy thought as he sulked over to his bed.

Naruto walked over to him, "Hey Kono, what's wrong?"

"I'm not really sure! I mean, I looked up, and well, um…" Konohamaru didn't know how to say it.

"And what Kono? What happened?" Naruto asked, sitting down on the bed, concern laced in his voice and beautiful blue eyes.

The boy looked up at his councilor. "Well, I, um…..it's nothing, ok?" he finally said.

"Ok Kono, but just know you can talk to me about anything!" Naruto said, the large grin returning to his face.

Konohamaru smiled up at Naruto. Suddenly Naruto's stomach grumbled. Loudly. Naruto sheepishly laughed while scratching the back of his head. He stood up. "Ok everyone, let's head down for breakfast!" With that all 7 people filed out of the cabin and headed down the road to the mess hall.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

"Ok everyone," Naruto started, once they arrived back to the cabin. "We got you're schedules done last night!" Naruto passed around papers. "These are the events we will be doing daily. Right now is clean-up time, so let's make sure the cabin is neat. Once we're done, we'll head down to the main building to start individual activities!" Naruto told them all. Sasuke was shocked at how well this man was able to hold the attention of a room.

The two councilors walked over to the area they're beds were in. "Hey, Naruto, if the kids are doing individual activities, what are we doing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stopped what he was doing, standing completely still, before finally turning around to face the raven. "Are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah?" Sasuke responded, annoyed that Naruto wouldn't just answer the question.

"The kids can't just go off to their activities on their own, there has to be a councilor with them!" Naruto said, waving his arms around like a crazy person. "We will be taking the kids that signed up for horseback riding up to the stables and down a trail!" Naruto was starting to calm down. "Man," he chuckled, "I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Naruto turned back around, shaking his head, and continued to make his bed. "And they call me dumb!"

Sasuke looked hurt. No one had ever questioned his intelligence before! "I am smart." he said. "I just don't have experience in child care, that's all." Sasuke folded his arms and grunted in annoyance, a scowl coming over his face.

Naruto straight out laughed. "Sure, ok Sasuke, whatever you say."

The cabinful of boys finished their cleaning and headed down the road for the main building. "Hey, nii-san," Konohamaru looked up at Naruto, "what activity are you doing?"

"I'm in charge of the horses." Naruto said, ruffling Konohamaru hair.

The boy's eyes lit up. "That's what I'm doing today!" he told the blonde.

Naruto smiled down at the boy. 'He seems a lot more chipper than this morning. I guess he got over whatever it was that upset him!' he thought to himself.

Sasuke watched Naruto. 'Wow, how is he so great with the kids?' he wondered. He found that no matter what, he couldn't keep his eyes of the enrapturing blonde. This staring problem got so bad, he actually tripped over a pebble! Sasuke looked down. 'Seriously? A fucking pebble?' he internally screamed. He began to quietly swear at the menacing pebble.

Naruto turned around and noticed Sasuke was staring angrily at the ground. "Uh, you ok Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke's head snapped up, obsidian eyes met blue, and a blush formed over a pale face. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

"Ok, try to keep the swearing to a minimum. You know, kids around." Naruto said, slapping the raven on the shoulder and laughing.

Sasuke watched the retreating form of Naruto, following shortly after. They came to a crowd. 'Looks like we're late.' Sasuke thought, taking notice of the camp director making announcements.

"…so, let's start heading off in our groups!" Tsunade yelled.

Suddenly, all the councilors started backing off, making room and yelling out what activity they were in charge of. Sasuke followed Naruto as he pulled out a clipboard and listed off names. Once he had assured everyone was there, they made their way to the stables.

As they neared the stables, Naruto turned around and began walking backwards. "Ok, who here has horseback riding experience?" he asked the kids they had. A few of them raised their hands. "Ok, good! Today, we are going to take a simple trail once we are up on the horses! We are going to have so much fun!" Naruto shouted, clapping his hands together once and turning back around to open the stable door.

He walked the kids through the barn and out back to where the horses were. They all already had saddles on them. 'When did that happen?' Sasuke wondered, cocking an eyebrow and looking over at Naruto.

Naruto took in Sasuke's confused expression and walked over. "I told you already, you need to get up earlier!" he laughed.

Sasuke's expression changed to once of shock. "You got all this done this morning?" Sasuke asked. "Wow. I'm actually impressed." A smirk appeared on the pale face.

Naruto pouted while walking over to the kids. "Ok guys, those of you that have experience, go over there with Sasuke." Naruto pointed in the general direction of the raven. "The rest of you follow me."

Sasuke stood in shock as the kids came towards him, he didn't know what to do with them! "Uh, Naruto?" he looked over to find Naruto already helping kids onto horses.

Naruto looked up at the sound of his name. "What Sasuke?" he asked, lifting a kid.

"What do I do with them?" The children groaned, as did Naruto.

"Dude, seriously? Put them on those horses over there!" he said, pointing to the horses on the other side of the corral.

Sasuke looked over, noticing them for the first time. "Oh." was all he could say. He walked over, the kids following him as he randomly decided who would go on which horse and helped them up.

Once all the kids were up on the horses, Sasuke and Naruto mounted their own. Naruto led the trail and Sasuke took up the rear with the kids in the middle. They took the trail at a slow leisurely pace, letting everyone enjoy the nature and the beautiful view. However, Sasuke thought that the most beautiful view was that of the blonde ahead of him.

Sasuke trotted up the path so that he was next to Naruto. "Um, so…" he started. 'Crap, I forgot to think of something to say!' he mentally scolded himself.

Naruto looked over at him. "What Sasuke?" he asked, truly curious.

"Well, I, um…" he started again, thinking franticly. He laughed nervously. "I guess I forgot what I was going to say." he said. 'Good cover Sasuke!' he mentally cheered.

"Um, oookkkaaayyyy." Naruto cocked an eyebrow and laughed. "Go back to your post in the back. If you remember, let me know!" he said, still laughing at the embarrassed look on the young man's face.

Konohamaru watched as Naruto and Sasuke laughed together. 'Why do I feel the need to go make him talk to me?' he wondered as he rode up nudging his horse between Naruto's and Sasuke's.

"Hey nii-san!" the boy said. "I love these horses! This is a lot of fun!"

Naruto laughed, looking at Sasuke and shrugging his shoulders. He looked back down at Konohamaru, "I'm glad you're having fun! You seem to be handling your horse very well!" he said.

Konohamaru beamed at the praise. "Thanks nii-san!" he yelled, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

Sasuke stilled his horse long enough to make it to the back to the line. 'I was right earlier, that kid has a crush on Naruto.' Sasuke internally sighed. 'He may not be actual competition, but he is defiantly going to cock-block me.'

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

The trial came full circle as they arrived back at the stable. They dismounted the horses and got them tied back up.

"Ok everyone!" Naruto announced. "It's lunchtime! Let's start heading back!"

Sasuke came up beside Naruto. 'Ok, it's time to accept that I'm attracted to him.' he thought, looking at the radiant blonde. 'Now, I just have to figure out what to do about it!' Sasuke was deep in thought, when an idea finally came to him. "Hey Nar-"

"NII-SAN!" a kid called from the back. Suddenly Konohamaru appeared at Naruto's side. "Can I sit with you at lunch?" he asked, bright eyed, reaching a hand up.

"Sure you can!" Naruto replied, taking the boy's hand.

Sasuke eyed them wearily. 'Damn kid.'

**Aww, poor Kono! Alright, I have finished struggling through Chapter 7! On to Chapter 8! I am really struggling to write this story! Any ideas out there are greatly appreciated!**

**Please review!  
><strong>

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters!****  
>(if I spelled your name wrong, please let me know, it's already happened once)<strong>

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

**Kyurengo**

**yngblkguy**

**Anari Cross**

**flyin-naruXsasu**

**Falling Wings**

**ExemplaryRadiation**

**Dragon77**

**ReneeXGaara**

**In The Mix**

**TigerDemonOwnz**

**keiiah**

**SaVvYsWeEt**

**flyingpanda4**

**gaarasgothqueen**

**krazysycochicka**

**magicpainter0625**

**anime-obsessed95**

**wishfulliving89**

**zetma95**

**Sybranna**

**Jedi-SilverShadow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: …I'm done!**

**Naruto: but you have to!**

**Me: No! I'm not doing it! You'd think they'd get it by now!**

**Naruto: Well, what if this is the first chapter they read?**

**Sasuke: Hn, dobe. If this is the first chapter they read, they're worse off in the mental department than you! This is chapter 8! Why would you read chapter 8 first?**

**Naruto: *smacks Sasuke in the back of the head* That's why!**

**Me: fine, but this is the last time! I do not own Naruto!**

**Warnings: shirtless boys, daydreams, and a flirty Uchiha ~_^**

_**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! IF NO ONE VOTES, I WILL BE ELIMINATING THE REASON FOR THE POLL, AND YOU SMUT FANS WON'T LIKE THAT!**_

**Enjoy~!**

After an excruciatingly long lunch (consisting of Naruto and Konohamaru happily chatting away while Sasuke glared), everyone met back up at their cabins.

Once the whole group was inside, Naruto stood in the center so they could all see him. "Ok, today for our group activity, we're going to the pool!" he called, causing everyone to cheer. "Let's grab our trunks and head down to the pool! Don't forget your sunscreen and towels!" He walked over to his bed and pulled the suitcase out from under the bed.

Sasuke, whom was sitting on his own bed, found he couldn't look away as Naruto bent over, his shirt riding up to show the smallest amount of tan skin….'Oh shit! We're hitting the pool! That means…Naruto….shirtless….'

"-suke! Sasuke! SASUKE!" Naruto was waving a hand in the raven's face. "Dude, come on! Get your stuff, we need to get going!"

Sasuke quickly snapped out of his daze and frantically gathered his pool gear, following the others to the door of the cabin.

"Alright troops!" Naruto mock-saluted the kids. "Let's move out!" he called. They all made their way down the road to the pool.

Once they reached the gate, Naruto guided them to the men's dressing room. Everyone went in, picked a spot and began to dress.

Sasuke's eyes got the better of him as he found them wandering over to Naruto. 'Damn, not one tan line! How is that possible?'

_A nude Naruto lay out on a beach towel, full sunlight. "Nng, Sasuke, would you rub the suntan lotion on me?" the rupturing beauty asked_

"-uke! Sasuke!" Once again, that hand was waving in his face. "You seriously have to stop spacing off!" Naruto laughed, a slight blush on his face.

Sasuke couldn't help noticing just how adorable that blush was. 'I wonder why he's blushing.' That's when he realized his daydream came after he had taken off his clothes, and before he put on his trunks.

….

….

"SHIT I'M NAKED!" he yelled.

Naruto burst out laughing. "Wow! It took you that long to realize it! Where the hell did your mind go?" Naruto didn't wait for a response, instead headed out to the pool. "Make sure you rinse off in the shower before you come out!" he called as he left the room.

Sasuke sat down. "If only you knew where my mind went Naruto." he whispered to himself. Sasuke pulled on his trunks, stepped in the shower for a quick rinse, and made his way out to the pool. 'Maybe this will be a good chance to flirt a bit!' a giddy smirk crossed the man's face.

His smirk left him, however, at the sight that awaited him outside. There was his beautiful angel with an adorable blush on his face, be whispered to by his own brother!

"So, Naruto," Itachi whispered, "how do you like the new activities directive? I devised it myself you know." Itachi's whisper was husky, and so close to Naruto's ear that he swore he could feel Itachi's tongue on the shell.

"Uh, i-it's great Itachi!" Naruto commented. "V-very or-organized." A chill ran up his spine as a hand came to rest on his lower back and a tongue purposefully licked his ear. The chill, it went straight to his groin.

A smirk appeared on Itachi's face as Naruto quietly moaned. "Mmm, Naruto-kun, what do you think of spending some time with me in town later? Say, after dinner? I know you get some time off, maybe we can go see a movie?"

At that moment, Sasuke stalked up to the pair. "Oh, so good of you to join us little brother!" Itachi said, straightening his posture, but not taking his hand off Naruto.

Sasuke simply growled. "I need to talk to Naruto."

Naruto sighed and turned to Itachi, "That sounds like fun. Dinner is at 6:00, so how about 8:00?"

"Sounds great." Itachi said, sending a sly look in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm and dragged him off. Once out of ear shot of his brother, he turned around to face Naruto. "What did he say to you?" he asked.

"N-nothing Sasuke! Why?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, something that made Sasuke loose most of his rational thought process.

"I…I guess I just don't like you talking to him. That's all." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto laughed. "It's not like I can avoid him! He's the activities director and I'm the senior councilor, we do kinda work together!"

Sasuke sighed as Naruto walked off, he was determined not to let his brother beat him out on this one!

**Eh, short chapter, but hey, it happens! This just seemed like a good place to leave off!**

**Ok, I have a serious question for those of you who have read my other stories. Do you think my writing has gotten any better since I started in 'Story of Love?'?**

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters!**

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

**Kyurengo**

**yngblkguy**

**Anari Cross**

**flyin-naruXsasu**

**Falling Wings**

**ExemplaryRadiation**

**Dragon77**

**ReneeXGaara**

**In The Mix**

**TigerDemonOwnz**

**keiiah**

**SaVvYsWeEt**

**flyingpanda4**

**gaarasgothqueen**

**krazysycochicka**

**magicpainter0625**

**anime-obsessed95**

**wishfulliving89**

**zetma95**

**Sybranna**

**Jedi-SilverShadow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: sex gods, movies, and a jealous Sasuke.**

_**ONCE AGAIN! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL! I NEED VOTERS OR I WILL JUST MAKE A CHOICE!**_

**Enjoy~!**

Dinner passed by without a hitch, and now they were all back in they're cabin. Naruto kept staring at his phone.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke called.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, not looking up from his phone.

"I just realized we should have each other's phone number, you know, just in case something happens." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, you're right! Give me your phone." Naruto said, tossing his own phone over. They both plugged in their own number before re-exchanging the phones. 'Yes!' Sasuke thought. 'I got his number!' Sasuke looked back over at the blonde. 'What the hell does he keep staring at that thing for?'

Suddenly, Naruto got out of bed and opened his suitcase. Sasuke watched as Naruto started digging through the stacks of clothing. "Where is it?" Naruto mumbled to himself. Sasuke crinkled his eyebrows.

"AHA!" Naruto yelled, pulling an article of clothing out, and retreating to the bathroom. When the blonde finally came out, Sasuke's jaw dropped. He was wearing skin-tight black jeans that hugged his rear very nicely, as well as an orange top over a long-sleeve fishnet top, both of which came just short of the waist of the pants showing about an inch of skin. If Sasuke thought Naruto was hot before, the man was a sex god now. "Well, how do I look?" Naruto asked sincerely.

Sasuke's mouth flopped open and shut like a fish. He looked around, noticing that most of the kids were out of the cabin, and those that were still there were napping. "I…um…ah….well, you see-" Sasuke was dumbstruck.

"Is it really that bad?" Naruto asked, looking down at himself.

"You look too amazing for words." Sasuke finally answered smoothly, patting himself on the back. "Where are you going dressed like that?" he asked, curious as to who could prompt this wardrobe change.

"Oh, I'm just taking my time off to hit a movie in town." he answered nonchalantly, making his way to the door of the cabin.

"Who are you going with?" Sasuke asked.

"What makes you think I'm going with someone?" Naruto asked, hoping to get off scot free. He remembered Sasuke's last reaction to Itachi, and he did not want a repeat performance.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and stared at Naruto. "Ok, point taken." Naruto sighed. "It's just some friends, we have time off together, so we decided to make the best of it!" Naruto was lying through his teeth.

"Ok, be home by 11:00!" Sasuke said, folding his arms.

"Ok mom!" Naruto laughed.

"What? I don't want to have to deal with these brats on my own for longer than I have to!" Sasuke retorted.

"Whatever Sasuke." the blonde said, walking out the door.

He made his way down the road, and up to the main building. He walked inside, went up the stairs, and made his way down to Itachi's office. Knocking on the door, he heard a faint "Come in" prompting him to open it.

Itachi looked up as Naruto walked in, and dropped the stack of papers in his hands. His mouth stood agape and his eyes went wide.

Naruto blushed, "Uh, hi Itachi." he said nervously.

"Naruto! You look amazing!" Itachi said, Naruto's appearance seemed to have the same effect on Itachi's neural pathways as Sasuke's. 'Little brother, how could you be letting this escape you?' Itachi wondered, not that he was complaining.

"Th-thanks." Naruto said, his blush deepening.

"Hold on, let me just finish here and we can go!" Itachi said, ripping his eyes from the sexy blonde before him.

Naruto walked out of the small office to find Sasuke in the hallway. "S-sasuke! What are you doing here? Who is with the kids?"

"Shikamaru came by looking for you, he stayed in the cabin while I searched." the raven said calmly.

Naruto could help but feel this was the calm before the storm. "Uh, ok, well you found me, maybe you should go tell Shikamar-"

"Group of friends my ass!" Sasuke screamed, turning a glare on the blonde. "You're going on a date with my brother!"

"So what?" It was at that moment that Itachi choose to come out of his office.

"YOU!" screamed Sasuke, lunging at his brother.

"Ah, little brother," Itachi said, calmly pushing Sasuke off of him, "I'm sorry, but only one of you can take time off right now, and it's Naruto's turn! So, you cannot attend the movie with us." A smirk appeared on the taller Uchiha's face, directed at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled and glanced over at Naruto, who looked guilty. Sasuke's face instantly softened, when he heard a near-silent sob wrenching through the lithe body. He walked over and placed a hand on Naruto's back. Leaning down next to the man to whisper, "Shhh, it's ok."

Naruto looked up, his glassy eyes connecting with Sasuke's. "I'm sorry I lied to you, I hate lying! I just didn't want you to be upset!" he said.

Sasuke rubbed a soothing hand on the blonde's back. "Naruto." Itachi called. "We are going to be late for our movie!" Itachi nudged his brother out of the way, swinging an arm around Naruto. Naruto sucked in a breath at the contact, his tears stopped and a blush covered his face.

"O-ok Itachi." Naruto stuttered. 'Why the hell do I always seem to stutter around this man?' he wondered, looking up at the smiling face of Itachi.

The pair walked out as Naruto looked back at Sasuke. Once reaching Itachi's car, the older man walked over and opened the door for the blonde and ushered him inside. He walked around the car and got into the driver's seat, and started the engine. "So Naruto," he said, switching the car into gear, "what movie do you want to see?"

Naruto looked over at him. "I'm not sure." he said.

Itachi smiled warmly at Naruto. "Well, I guess we can figure it out when we get there!" he said. Driving out onto the road, heading for town.

They reached the theater, and Itachi got out of the car, rushing to the other side to open Naruto's door and offer a hand.

Naruto took the hand, blushing once again. Itachi shut the door, pressing a button on his keys to lock them. They walked up and stopped in front of the line of movie posters. Naruto looked them over. "So, what do you want to see?" Itachi asked again.

"Um, I don't know, what about you?" Naruto asked nervously.

Itachi looked over the posters as well, "Well, there isn't much for options…" he started. Suddenly a grin spread across his face. The theater was hosting a few older movies for the night! "How about that one!" he said, pointing. Naruto simply nodded his head and followed as Itachi walked up to the ticket booth. "Two for _Edward Scissorhands_ please"

**I know that the movie choice seems kinda random, but it seemed like the perfect movie for a Naruto story (even if I'm not doing the whole Kyuubi thing.) I mean, seriously. It's about a guy who has no parents to raise him who is looked upon as a freak by others, then he proves his worth and gets accepted, but is always one slip away from being shunned. Now, doesn't that sound like Naruto? If you honestly haven't seen this movie, I highly recommend it!**

**Ok, I've have been exceptionally pleased with how much attention this story is getting! So please keep up the good work and send more reviews my way!**

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters! **

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

**Kyurengo**

**yngblkguy**

**Anari Cross**

**flyin-naruXsasu**

**Falling Wings**

**ExemplaryRadiation**

**Dragon77**

**ReneeXGaara**

**In The Mix**

**TigerDemonOwnz**

**keiiah**

**SaVvYsWeEt**

**flyingpanda4**

**gaarasgothqueen**

**krazysycochicka**

**magicpainter0625**

**anime-obsessed95**

**wishfulliving89**

**zetma95**

**Sybranna**

**Jedi-SilverShadow**

**B3 and K7**

**kasai chii**

**pillostar7**

**KMSMA-1**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Edward Scissorhands in 200 words, a slightly buzzed Naruto, and tears**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL, IT TAKES 30 SECONDS OF YOUR TIME AND IT WILL HELP ME REACH A DECISION FOR THIS STORY!  
><em>**

**Enjoy~!**

Itachi and Naruto walked into the dark theater and found a couple seats in the back. Itachi wrapped an arm around Naruto and pulled the man against his hard chest.

Naruto snuggled up as the movie began. He was enraptured by the story! He felt so sad for Edward! Living all alone in that huge castle!

"_You've been up in that castle for too long, you never learned the wonderful world of teenage girls!"_ Naruto snorted, "Yeah, that's why I'm gay!" he laughed.

"Did she just kick a puppy?" Naruto whispered to Itachi.

"Naruto, haven't you ever seen this movie?" Itachi asked, his eyes wide. Naruto simply shook his head.

"_How about it Ed? Is there some special girl in your life?" _Itachi watched as a tear slid down Naruto's face. "That was adorable!" Naruto said.

"_And then she showed me the back room where she took all her clothes off."_ Naruto burst out laughing. Itachi simply smiled, happy Naruto was enjoying the movie so much.

"_Goodbye." _Naruto had his head buried in Itachi's chest and was bawling. "Oh poor Edward! He never deserved any of that!"

"_You see, before he came down here, it never snowed. And afterwards, it did. If he weren't still up there, I don't think it'd be snowing. Sometimes, you can still catch me dancing in it."_

The house lights came up as the credits began to roll. Naruto was still crying. Itachi helped the blonde out of his seat, as he calmed down.

"It was such a sad story." Naruto sniffed.

Itachi pulled him into a gentle hug. "Shhh, Naruto, it's just a story." The pair walked out of the theater and Itachi opened the door, letting Naruto inside, before walking around and getting into the driver's side.

He drove back out to the camp and pulled up to the small individual cabin they had for Itachi to stay in. "Come on, you look like you need a drink." Itachi said. Naruto missed the sly smirk that appeared on the older man's face.

"Yeah." Naruto was still looking at the floor. He got out of the car and followed Itachi inside. Upon walking through the door, he saw a quaint room with a couch and a table area with a couple chairs. A laptop set on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Itachi walked over into the kitchen and pulled a couple bottles and two glasses. He mixed the contents of the bottles into each glass (making Naruto's slightly stronger). He walked back over to join Naruto on the couch, handing him his drink.

"So, Naruto," Itachi started, "what's the deal with you and my little brother?"

Naruto took a big gulp of his drink and looked over at Itachi, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I like you Naruto, but I don't want to get in between something that's going on between you and my brother!"

"Oh." Naruto replied, taking another gulp of his drink. "There's nothing going on." he said sullenly.

'Wow, it seems like he wishes there was something going on!' Itachi thought, 'I guess I'll have to make him forget.' A large grin appeared on his face as he watched Naruto finish off his drink. He took the glass from the blonde and set it on the table, setting his own next to it.

"I'm glad." Itachi whispered, leaning over the blonde and connecting their lips.

Naruto was already starting to feel dizzy. 'What the hell was in that drink?' he wondered as he felt soft lips connect with his own. He moaned at the feeling.

Itachi pushed the younger male down so that his back was connected with the couch, and climbed on top of him. He let one hand sink lower, ghosting it over the blonde's hard abs.

Naruto once again moaned. 'Damn, that feels good.' his fuzzy mind conjured. He reached his arms up to wrap them around Itachi's neck, pulling the man closer. Itachi's hand reached the hem of the blonde's shirt, and worked its way underneath, pushing the offending fabric off. "Sasuke." the blonde moaned.

Itachi growled in frustration. 'Sasuke? What the hell? I know he's a bit drunk, but why the hell does this god of a man want my brother?' He pulled away from the smaller man.

Itachi roughly pulled Naruto's shirt up to his neck and began to attack the flesh. Naruto whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Itachi, stop!" Naruto placed both his hands on the older man's shoulders and attempted to push, but to no avail. Itachi just continued to attack him.

Naruto gasped as he felt a hand plunge down the front of his pants. "No, Itachi! Stop it!" Naruto continued his attempts to push the man off of him. He lifted his leg, bent the knee, and placed his foot firmly against Itachi's chest. He shoved with all his might. "I SAID GET OFF!" Naruto screamed. He jumped off the couch and ran out of the cabin.

Naruto ran off the path and made his way into the woods so that Itachi wouldn't be able to follow him. He didn't stop running until he made it back to his cabin.

Naruto sat down on the steps leading up to the large cabin and began to sob. "Why does it always turn out like this?" he whispered to himself.

Sasuke awoke to the sound of crying. 'Oh great, one of these stupid brats had a bad dream.' He looked over to Naruto's bed. 'And he isn't back yet? Must have been a good date.' he thought bitterly as he heaved himself out of bed to find the crier.

Sasuke searched every bed to find that none of the kids were crying, but that the sound was coming from outside. Tentatively he walked to the door and pushed it open.

Outside on the steps was Naruto, his shirt was ridden up on his waist, and his pants looked slightly ripped at the top. "Oh God! What happened Naruto?" Sasuke ran up to hug the blonde, but was roughly shoved away.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist as he tried to run away and pulled him into a hug, "Shhh, it's ok, it's just me, Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you."

At those comforting words, Naruto buried himself in Sasuke's arms, crying. Sasuke listened as Naruto tried to explain what happened. The raven couldn't understand a word the man said to him through all the tears. Finally he asked, "Who did this to you?"

"….Itachi…."

**Wow, my happy-go-lucky story has taken a dark turn….oh well, I wasn't sure how long keeping the drama away would last! *sigh* Looks like I can't keep a bit of angst out of my story to save my life! Man, what does that say about me? Freud would have a field day with me, huh?**

**Please review! I'd really like to make the story happy again, so if you have any opinions on the matter, please let me know!**

**_I'd really like to give a special thanks to my brand new beta: ANARI CROSS!_  
><strong>

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters! **

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

**Kyurengo**

**yngblkguy**

**Anari Cross**

**flyin-naruXsasu**

**Falling Wings**

**ExemplaryRadiation**

**Dragon77**

**ReneeXGaara**

**In The Mix**

**TigerDemonOwnz**

**keiiah**

**SaVvYsWeEt**

**flyingpanda4**

**gaarasgothqueen**

**krazysycochicka**

**magicpainter0625**

**anime-obsessed95**

**wishfulliving89**

**zetma95**

**Sybranna**

**Jedi-SilverShadow**

**B3 and K7**

**kasai chii**

**pillostar7**

**KMSMA-1**

** IBakaFlavor**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1**

**falloutgirl611**

**GaaraRocks101  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: a sick fuck, frightened Konohamaru, and a surprised Naruto.**

**Enjoy~!**

Sasuke helped Naruto inside and change into his pajamas. Once Naruto was in bed, he sat next to the small bed, holding a tan hand. After what seemed like hours, Naruto finally stopped crying enough to fall asleep. Sasuke stood, letting the hand fall onto the bed, and walked out the door, down the road, to Itachi's cabin.

Itachi was brooding on his couch. 'Fuck! I can't believe that my little brother beat me out on this!' Yes, as kind as he acted at first, Itachi was one of the biggest pricks you would ever meet. Naruto was nothing but a prize in a game played against his unknowing little brother.

Suddenly, his door slammed open, and in walked a seething Sasuke. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Sasuke was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Itachi flinched at the pure volume. "Calm down Sasuke, you won." he stated bitterly.

"Won? WON? What is this, some kind of sick fucking game to you? What the hell is wrong with you? Itachi you need some fucking help! You nearly raped Naruto!" Sasuke was fully inside the cabin now, screaming and waving his arms.

"Yes, nearly being the key word there, little brother." Itachi said. He was still calmly sitting on that couch, playing with a strand of his hair.

Sasuke was infuriated with how calm the man was! "Do you seriously think this situation is going to end up being ok just because he managed to get away from you?" Sasuke said, his rage rising.

Itachi looked up. "Yes I do little brother. Do you not realize who we are? We are Uchihas for Christ's sake! Do you know how much trouble the Kennedy boys got into, and how easy their family made it all go away? We are a million times more powerful than those idiots! How will this not turn out ok? Father will just make this all disappear! That blonde idiot will probably get a compensation check and everything will go back to norma-" Itachi was cut off by the fist connecting with his face.

The sheer force of the punch sent Itachi over the back of the couch. After he connected with the ground, he got up, holding his face. "What the fuck, Sasuke?" he yelled.

Sasuke ran at his brother, fist in the air, and this time connected with Itachi's stomach, successfully knocking the wind out of the man.

Itachi dropped to the ground, clutching his gut. 'Why is Sasuke reacting like this?' he looked up, and saw pure hatred in his brother's eyes. "Sasuke, are you in love with Naruto?" A foot connected with his head, sending him into a backwards somersault into the wall. He landed with a sick crack from his back. Itachi groaned in pain.

Sasuke walked over to the slumping form of his brother, and spit in his face. "I don't EVER want to hear you say that name again! You don't fucking deserve it!"

With that Sasuke walked out of the cabin, leaving the door open, and made his way back to his own cabin.

The raven stopped short of the cabin to pull out his phone and dialed 911. He explained what happened. What happened to Naruto, and that Itachi was sitting in a broken heap from Sasuke's defense. He chuckled as he hung up, and walked inside.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

The next morning, Konohamaru woke up and looked around the cabin to see that Naruto had returned from wherever he had gone last night. He jumped out of bed and ran over to Naruto's to begin shaking the man. "NII-SAN!" he cried. "WAKE UP!"

Naruto opened his eyes, and what Konohamaru saw caused him to take his hands off the blonde and slowly back away. Naruto's eyes held an immense amount of fear and sadness. "Nii-san?" Konohamaru whispered.

Naruto's eyes suddenly switched to recognition, "Kono? Oh, hey buddy." Naruto started to sit up and rub his tired eyes. "What's up?" he asked quietly.

"It's time for breakfast." Konohamaru said quietly, his hands still raised.

Sasuke opened an eye to see what all the commotion was about. He saw that Konohamaru was slowly backing up from Naruto, and Naruto was sitting up in bed. He got up as well. "Hey, Konohamaru, come here a sec." he called, eyeing Naruto.

Konohamaru looked over, confused as to what was going on. "What is it Sasuke?" he asked upon reaching the raven's bed.

"We are going to let Naruto be for a while, ok? He had a rough night." Sasuke told the young boy.

Konohamaru looked back around at Naruto before slowly nodding his head. He trotted off to get ready for the day.

Sasuke got up and wandered over to Naruto. "Hey." he said dumbly, not sure what else to say as he sat down next to the blonde.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke before hugging him, tightly. "Thank you." he whispered, head buried in Sasuke's chest. The raven reached up a hand to run his fingers soothingly through Naruto's hair.

"Naruto?" Sasuke started tentatively. He watched as those beautiful but sad eyes looked up at him. "You take it easy today, I'll take care of the kids today, don't worry." Sasuke then graced Naruto with a rare smile.

Naruto looked up and just began to laugh. Sasuke looked hurt. "I'm glad you're feeling better, but I honestly don't see what is so funny!" Sasuke folded his arms, a pout adorning his face. "I'll show you!"

Sasuke stood up and went to stand in the middle of the room, successfully tripping on one of the bed corners. The entire cabin was filled with laughter as he hit the ground. Slowly he stood back up, nursing his injured foot, "Ok, haha, it's time for breakfast everyone! Let's get ready! We head out in 5 minutes!" he called. Sasuke calmly limped back to his bed, tongue stuck out at Naruto.

Naruto suddenly looked sad again. Sasuke immediately stuck his tongue back in his mouth. "What's wrong?" he asked as he knelt down in front of the blonde.

"I just wish I knew what made Itachi act like he did." he said sadly.

Sasuke reached a hand up to cradle Naruto's face. "It wasn't your fault if that's what you're getting at. Itachi just always feels the need to take what I want, even if he has to break it." Sasuke said, in a tone that he hoped was soothing.

Naruto's eyes snapped to meat Sasuke's. 'What you want?' A blush spread over the blonde's face, "Does that mean you want me Sasuke."

Sasuke froze, his hand disconnecting from Naruto's face. "I…uh…well…um" Sasuke was extremely flustered, a large blush that reached his hairline covered his face.

A large grin spread across Naruto's face. "You do, don't you!" he said. "That's why you were so jealous last night!" Naruto suddenly went quiet. The emotional wounds were too fresh to be bringing them up.

Sasuke stopped his floundering, and looked up at Naruto. He reached his hand back up, but this time, attached it to the back of the blonde's neck. He pulled the head down, connecting their lips together. He didn't care if they both had morning breath; in that moment, all he wanted was to convey what he couldn't seem to get out in words.

"Oooooo" the kids screeched behind the councilors. Both men broke away and looked over at the kids, laughing sheepishly.

"Let's get down to lunch!" Naruto called, getting up and pulling on a shirt. "I'm starving!"

**SASUKE FINALLY MADE HIS MOVE! *sigh* I'm so glad to have finally gotten to this point! Yes, I know the main drama is over, but I do plan on continuing this fic, at least until the end of the session (which lasts a week) and considering that I now have a habit of making 4-6 chapter per day, who knows how long this is going to be!**

**Please review!**

**_I'd really like to give a special thanks to my brand new beta: ANARI CROSS!_  
><strong>

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters! **

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

**Kyurengo**

**yngblkguy**

**Anari Cross**

**flyin-naruXsasu**

**Falling Wings**

**ExemplaryRadiation**

**Dragon77**

**ReneeXGaara**

**In The Mix**

**TigerDemonOwnz**

**keiiah**

**SaVvYsWeEt**

**flyingpanda4**

**gaarasgothqueen**

**krazysycochicka**

**magicpainter0625**

**anime-obsessed95**

**wishfulliving89**

**zetma95**

**Sybranna**

**Jedi-SilverShadow**

**B3 and K7**

**kasai chii**

**pillostar7**

**KMSMA-1**

** IBakaFlavor**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1**

**falloutgirl611**

****GaaraRocks101****

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**x Sand Angel x**

**LadyGhost92  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: ramen, mildly inappropriate behavior, and the apocalypse**

**_THE POLL HAS BEEN CLOSED, FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT WANT TO KNOW THE OUTCOME, GO TO MY PROFILE, IT'S STILL LISTED!_  
><strong>

**Enjoy~!**

The cabin of guys walked into the mess hall, and Sasuke noticed that all the councilors were staring at Naruto meaningfully. 'Must have gotten around the police were here.' Sasuke thought to himself. They all sat down at their usual table, just as Tsunade got up to make announcements.

"Good morning everyone!" she called. "Welcome to day two of camp!" Cheers resounded from the kids. "I just want to let you all know that the horse related activities have been canceled for the day. Those of you that were scheduled for today, you will attend your day three activities and do horses tomorrow. Without further ado, let's have breakfast!"

Naruto walked up to the kitchen window to pick up breakfast for his cabin. "Hey Cho! What's for breakfast." he asked, a large grin on his face.

Choji came back, a grin rivaling Naruto's on his face. "I made ramen!"

Naruto squealed with delight. "Seriously dude? That's amazing! I thought you said you weren't making ramen anymore?" he said, too excited to care.

Choji managed to keep his grin, but sadness filled his eyes. He had heard about what happened to his blonde friend, and had decided to make his favorite food to help cheer him up! 'It seems he's doing a good job of cheering up himself though.' the chef thought. "I just felt like making you ramen today!" Choji exclaimed.

Naruto smiled sweetly at Choji. A smile that would make anyone on the receiving end blush, and blush Choji did. "Thanks Cho, I really needed this today!" he said.

"No problem Naruto." Choji said, trying his hardest to pull himself together. 'Geez, doesn't he know how dangerous that smile is? I'm straight and it made me react…' he thought to himself.

Naruto walked back over to the table. "GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! WE GET RAMEN TODAY!"

Sasuke watched the overly hyper blonde. 'Why the hell is he so excited?' Sasuke watched in disgust as Naruto nosily slurped down the noodles, getting the sauce all over his face. He looked down into his own bowl. 'Ugg, why do we have to eat this crap?' He picked up a noodle with his chopsticks. "Uh, Naruto, is this actually edible?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the noodle.

Naruto stopped, noodles hanging out of his mouth, "What?" he asked.

"Is this actually edible? Isn't it just salt in a cup?" Sasuke began glaring at the noodle, as if he glared hard enough, it would turn into something else.

Naruto slurped up the noodles hanging from his mouth and laughed. "What, you don't like ramen Sasuke? It's the food of the gods!" Naruto was waving his arms around, chopsticks still in hand, successfully hitting Tsunade in the face with a noodle.

A vein popped out of the woman's head as she wiped her face. "NARUTO!"

The blonde flinched and slowly turned around, causing Sasuke to laugh. "H-hey Tsunade." he said fearfully.

Tsunade suddenly remembered what had happened and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Hey, Naruto, why don't you take it easy today. As you heard, I canceled horse activities today."

"But Granny! I love being with the horses!" Naruto whined

"You can still ride them yourself!" she laughed. "You just don't have to deal with the kids on top of it!"

Naruto laughed, a slight blush on his face from his idiotic answer. "Oh yeah…" Tsunade also laughed at the young man before ruffling his hair and walking away. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, as Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him. "I can't figure out why people always insist on ruffling my hair!" he whined.

Sasuke burst out laughing. Yes, burst out laughing! **(A/N: a sure sign of the apocalypse!)** The raven reached a hand out to ruffle the blonde spikes, making Naruto's adorable pout deepen. "You are too cute." Sasuke said.

Naruto's pout morphed into an even more adorable blush. "Hey!" Naruto yelled. "I am not _cute_!"

Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto's ear, "You're right, you're gorgeous." he whispered, nibbling slightly on Naruto's earlobe.

A shiver of pleasure ran down Naruto's spine. "Sasuke," he hissed, "not in front of the kids."

Sasuke pulled back regretfully. "Oh fine." he said, going back to glare at his ramen.

Naruto stood up, grabbing his bowl, and looked down at Sasuke. He internally sighed before walking back up to the kitchen window. "Hey Cho!" he yelled.

Choji looked around, spotted Naruto and walked over to the window. "Back for more ramen?"

"Yup! Also, could you possible make something for Sasuke? I don't think he likes ramen." Naruto said, a light pink blush on his face.

Choji laughed, "Yeah, I guess I could quick whip up some pancakes for that rich asshole."

Naruto looked over, "Just because he's rich, it doesn't make him an asshole."

Choji looked up to see an emotion swimming in Naruto's eyes that he'd seen way too often. Naruto had a huge crush on Sasuke. "Naruto, just….just be careful, ok?"

The blonde's impossibly blue eyes hardened slightly. "Don't worry Cho, I will." Naruto grabbed his fresh bowl of ramen as well as the plate of pancakes that Choji had finished and went back to his table.

"Here you go Sasuke!" Naruto said, placing the pancakes in front of the raven.

Sasuke looked with an appreciative eye at the pancakes. "Where did you get these?" he asked.

"I asked Choji to make them!" Naruto smiled, happy that Sasuke actually liked pancakes.

A wave of jealousy washed over Sasuke. 'Choji made these extra just because Naruto asked?' Sasuke glared at the kitchen for the briefest of moments before attacking the food in front of him. It was amazing! The pancakes were so fluffy!

Sasuke finished his pancakes before Naruto finished his ramen, which was a rare thing to do! He watched as Naruto sucked the noodles through his lips as he licked his own. 'Damn, he has one talented mouth.' He felt a slight tightening in his pants, and suddenly came back to the real world. 'Right, kids.' he thought, trying to ignore Naruto.

"So, Sasuke," Naruto said after he finished his ramen, "You get to take it easy for the morning too, right?"

"I guess so, I mean, horse activities are cancelled today." he said thoughtfully.

"Awesome! Do you want to go for a ride later? I know this great trail!" Naruto enthused, unaware that his comment brought on another tightening in Sasuke's pants.

'Go for a ride?...OH HORSES!' the raven found himself thinking. "Yeah Naruto, that sounds like fun."

A sweet smile swept over Naruto's face. "Awesome, we can pack a lunch, and have a picnic! I'll go ask Choji to make us something!" Naruto got up and ran back to the kitchen to tell Choji his plan.

'A horseback ride and a picnic, this sounds an awful lot like a date….'

**bleh…I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but hey, that's where my writing leaves me, mediocre chapters. Maybe the next one will have something half-way intelligent in it….**

**Please review!**

**_I'd really like to give a special thanks to my beta: ANARI CROSS!_  
><strong>

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters! **

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

**Kyurengo**

**yngblkguy**

**Anari Cross**

**flyin-naruXsasu**

**Falling Wings**

**ExemplaryRadiation**

**Dragon77**

**ReneeXGaara**

**In The Mix**

**TigerDemonOwnz**

**keiiah**

**SaVvYsWeEt**

**flyingpanda4**

**gaarasgothqueen**

**krazysycochicka**

**magicpainter0625**

**anime-obsessed95**

**wishfulliving89**

**zetma95**

**Sybranna**

**Jedi-SilverShadow**

**B3 and K7**

**kasai chii**

**pillostar7**

**KMSMA-1**

** IBakaFlavor**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1**

**falloutgirl611**

****GaaraRocks101****

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**x Sand Angel x**

****LadyGhost92****

**Yella'Mail**

**Ahime Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**SilverMajix**

**Kooly**

**Sabrininha-chan**

**CorruptedCharlie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings: clichés, adorable fluff, and confusion**

_**PLEASE HEAD OVER TO MY PROFILE FOR A POLL!**_

**Enjoy~!**

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey Naru!" he called.

"Oh, hey Shika! What's up?" Naruto asked, turning to face the brunette and cocking his head to the side.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm here to take your cabin for the day." Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair.

Naruto just stared at the man, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"What?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, I'm just a bit shocked!" Naruto said. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you say you would do something without adding a 'troublesome' comment!"

"Yeah, well, I'm helping you out, and that is never troublesome." Shikamaru laughed.

Naruto hugged the brunette, "Aww, Shika!" Sasuke simply stood there, growling.

Shikamaru laughed, releasing his blonde friend, "Yeah, yeah, just go and relax, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Shika!" the blonde said as he turned and dragged Sasuke by the hand over to the kitchen. "Come on, let's get our lunch! CHOJI!" he called.

Choji trotted over to the window and passed a picnic basket through to Naruto. "Here you go! Exactly what you asked for."

"Thanks Cho!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the basket and Sasuke's hand, making a run for the stables.

"Come on Sasuke, we have to get going if we want to reach the lake by lunchtime!" Naruto called to the raven behind him as they ran.

They reached the stables and Naruto went around back to the corral. He saddled up two of the horses and tied the basket onto the back of his saddle. "Come on Sasuke!" he called while mounting his horse.

Sasuke walked over to the other saddled horse and climbed on, directing it to follow Naruto. The pair went at a leisurely pace down a beautiful trail. Sasuke moved up so that the two horses were side by side. "Hey, Naruto, why didn't we take this path yesterday? It's beautiful here!"

"Well, because it's not open to the kids." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Wait, why not?" Sasuke said, doing a double-take.

"Because it goes really close to a lake, and they don't want me to take the kids there for safety reasons. Well, that, and because it's a really long trail." Naruto laughed.

"Does that mean we'll be alone?" Sasuke asked, staring straight ahead.

Naruto blushed, "Yeah, we're going to be a ways off the grounds, but it's a very peaceful place. I love going there during my time off."

Sasuke turned his head to look at his blonde, and saw the blush. 'Perfect.' he thought, a smirk coming to his face.

Naruto took one hand off his reins, knowing that they both were excellent with horses, and reached for Sasuke's hand, the blush spreading to his hairline.

Sasuke glanced down at the tan hand that was being offered to him, taking it gingerly. The pair continued to ride down the path, quietly holding hands and just enjoying the moment.

A couple hours later, they reached a lake. The view was spectacular! Naruto dismounted his horse and tied the reins to a tree, allowing Sasuke to follow his lead. He untied the basket from the back of the saddle and pulled a blanket out, laying it out on the sand at the edge of the lake. He then began to unpack the basket, pulling food and sodas out and arranging it on the blanket.

Naruto sat down near the edge of the blanket, Sasuke joined him a moment later. "So, Naruto, why did you take me here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stared quietly at the lake. "Well, Sasu, I have actually enjoy your company." the blonde laughed. "And it seems everyone already knows about what happened with Itachi, so I wanted to get away! This," Naruto waved his arms, gesturing at the area, "is my favorite place to go in the whole world! It's so serene. I guess I just wanted to share this with you." A light pink blush began to creep back on Naruto's face.

Sasuke leaned over and gently kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Thank you Naruto, it's wonderful here. You want to know my favorite part of this place?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "What is it?"

"You." Sasuke said, never taking is eyes off Naruto's face.

Naruto just stared at the raven. Seconds ticked by like minutes before Naruto burst out laughing! Laughter that shook the entire tan body. Naruto laughed so hard, tears were coming to his eyes. "Seriously Sasuke? Man, that is the most cliché thing I've ever heard!"

It was Sasuke's turn to blush. "Hey, I thought it was good!"

Naruto just laughed. He reached over and placed a tanned hand over a pale one. "Yeah, I know you did, and that's why I like you." He leaned over to capture Sasuke's lips, reaching his other hand up to cup the other man's face.

Sasuke's eyes widened before sliding closed. He moaned into the kiss and felt his back connect with the ground. Naruto had pushed him back and crawled on top of the raven. Sasuke felt a warm tongue swipe across his lips. He opened his eyes in shock, pushing Naruto to end the kiss.

"Naruto, are you sure about this? We've only known each other for a short amount of time! And with what happened last night, isn't this too fast? Not that I'm complaining of course." Sasuke said, concerned laced into his voice.

Naruto looked down at the man below him, "Of course I'm sure." he whispered huskily, leaning down to recapture the raven's soft lips. He swiped his tongue across those delicious lips, asking for entrance, which Sasuke readily gave.

Naruto's tongue plunged into the moist cavern. Sasuke let Naruto have his fun, mapping out the contours of his mouth, before using his own tongue to battle for dominance. Naruto moaned heavily at the feeling of tongue against tongue.

Sasuke felt his pants tighten as that moan filled his ears. He thrust his hips forward, grinding his half hard erection into Naruto's. The sensation was slowly reducing the blonde into a moaning heap, giving Sasuke the advantage to flip their positions.

Naruto opened his eyes at the movement and looked up at Sasuke. He couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Itachi….ITACHI? Naruto brought his foot up and kicked Sasuke off him. "STOP GET OFF!"

Sasuke landed with an "oof" on his butt, and looked at his blonde. "Naruto?" Sasuke took in the frightened look in Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, his eyes clearing. He began to cry. "Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I-I…I just…"

"Shhhh, it's ok, I understand." Sasuke cooed, getting up and going over to cradle the blonde in his arms. 'Eh, so much for our date.' he thought to himself.

The pair of boys finished their lunch and began to reload everything back onto the horses. Naruto couldn't look Sasuke in the eye. When he looked up and saw the raven on top of him, flashbacks of the previous night kept coming back to him. 'Man, I hope that doesn't keep up! I really like Sasuke.' he thought.

Naruto reached for the blanket, as did Sasuke. Their hands met, and they both looked up. As their eyes met, Naruto noticed the look of guilt in the obsidian eyes. "Sasuke…"

"Come on Naruto, I know you said you wanted to make it back for the camp out with the kids tonight." Sasuke said, mounting his horse. Sasuke felt that it was his fault Naruto got scared. 'If I had thought about things, if I had stopped this, if I had just been able to wait!' was the mantra running through his head.

Naruto mounted his own horse, and the pair set off on the return path. Sasuke stayed significantly behind Naruto. The blonde sighed. 'What am I going to do? Sasuke is mad at me! If I had just bitten my tongue, then none of this would have happened!'

Once back to the stables, Naruto unpacked the horses and tied them in the corral. Naruto looked around for Sasuke, and found him already leaving the stables. He had to run to keep up. They reached the dining hall for dinner, and Sasuke sat at the opposite end of the long table as Naruto.

"Nii-san?" Konohamaru looked up at the blonde once the kids had joined them. "What wrong?" he asked. He looked down the table at Sasuke. "Why is he all the way down there?"

"You should ask him, Kono." Naruto told the boy, never looking up from his plate.

Time ticked by slower than it ever had before, and Naruto was beginning to get frustrated with Sasuke not talking to him. Sasuke looked over at his blonde as they all finished dinner and began to clean up. As they all walked up to the cabin, Sasuke decided he couldn't stand not talking to the beautiful blonde.

Sasuke was the first to reach the cabin door. He pushed it open to find a dark figure sitting on one of the beds. Naruto's bed.

"Naruto," the voice said, "I've missed you."

_**I'd really like to give a special thanks to my beta: ANARI CROSS!**_

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters! **

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

**Kyurengo**

**yngblkguy**

**Anari Cross**

**flyin-naruXsasu**

**Falling Wings**

**ExemplaryRadiation**

**Dragon77**

**ReneeXGaara**

**In The Mix**

**TigerDemonOwnz**

**keiiah**

**SaVvYsWeEt**

**flyingpanda4**

**gaarasgothqueen**

**krazysycochicka**

**magicpainter0625**

**anime-obsessed95**

**wishfulliving89**

**zetma95**

**Sybranna**

**Jedi-SilverShadow**

**B3 and K7**

**kasai chii**

**pillostar7**

**KMSMA-1**

**IBakaFlavor**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1**

**falloutgirl611**

**GaaraRocks101**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**x Sand Angel x**

**LadyGhost92**

**Yella'Mail**

**Ahime Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**SilverMajix**

**Kooly**

**Sabrininha-chan**

**CorruptedCharlie**

**xxxwallflowerxxx**

**Islandmare**

**DeviouseDevil**

**starsthatfall  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: mysterious strangers, a forgetful Shikamaru, and a groan**

**Enjoy~!**

"Naruto," the voice said, "I've missed you." A pale man with short black hair and dark eyes stood from the bed and stepped out of the shadow. He wore tight black pants and a black half-shirt, showing off the man's generous six-pack.

Naruto pushed past Sasuke and into the cabin. "SAI!" he yelled, glomping the other man and knocking him to the ground.

Sasuke watched in awe. Who the hell was this?

"I missed you too Sai!" Naruto yelled, still on the ground clutching Sai.

"Uh, hi." Sasuke said. The two men looked up at him.

"Oh, Sasuke! This is my ex-boyfriend, Sai." he said, pointing to the man on the floor. "Sai, this is my….um….junior councilor Sasuke."

"Junior councilor? You're really that good already? Wow! Didn't you only start here last year?" Sai asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Uh, yeah. I'm just awesome!"

Sasuke watched as Sai's eyes grazed his blonde's body. "Yeah, I'd say." Sai said. "So, Sasuke, how do you like working with my little Naru?" Sai asked, never taking his eyes off Naruto.

'His little Naru?' Sasuke thought. "He's great." was all Sasuke managed to grunt out.

Sai laughed and Naruto blushed. "He's not the most talkative person, is he!" Sai laughed.

"No, he really isn't." Naruto laughed back. The blonde finally came back to reality and realized he was sitting on the floor in his cabin, on top of a guy, in front of Sasuke….AND THE KIDS! Naruto immediately stood up, a heavy blush on his face. He took Sai's hand, "Come on Sai, let's go somewhere else."

"Don't you have to do cabin activities?" Sai asked, smiling at their joined hands.

"No, I have the day off." Naruto said, his eyes becoming sad. Sasuke growled at the newcomer, not unnoticed to Sai.

"Oh, ok. Let's go." Sai said, looking over at Sasuke.

Naruto pulled Sai past Sasuke and out the door of the cabin. "If you can't handle the camp out, go find Shika!" Naruto called over his shoulder to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around to watch that creepy stranger walk away with his blonde. 'FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?' Sasuke mentally screamed.

The raven sighed and turned around, facing the kids. "Ok everyone, let's get packed up and head out for the camp out!"

Konohamaru ran up to Sasuke, "What about Naruto?" he asked.

Sasuke looked down at the child. "He has the day off, so he's not joining us." he said bitterly, gritting his teeth. With that, Sasuke walked out of the cabin to go find Shikamaru.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Sai and Naruto aimlessly walked down the road. "So, Sai, what are you doing back here?" Naruto asked.

"I heard about what happened, so I flew in as quickly as I could." Sai said, stopping suddenly. **(A/N: try saying that 10 times fast…) **

Naruto stopped as well, turning to look at the other man. "Sai?"

"Naruto, I have to tell you something." Sai was staring at the ground, not moving.

Naruto stepped closer to the man, placing a hand under his chin to lift his face. "What is it Sai?"

Sai looked into blue eyes, "Naurto, I still love you." he said.

Naruto stopped, frozen in shock as Sai leaned down to kiss him. Sai shoved his tongue into the mouth of the man he loved, causing Naruto to moan slightly.

Sai pulled away, noticing Naruto still seemed to be in shock. "Naruto, say something." he said.

Naruto shook himself out of the shock. "Sai, I-I don't really know what to say. I still love you too. But, it didn't last before, what makes it different now?" he asked.

Sai grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "We didn't last before because I had to leave for school, but I'm finished and I moved back here! I'm here for good this time Naruto!" Sai enthused.

Naruto half-smiled, "I…..well, um…..Sai, I do love you….."

"But" Sai prompted sadly.

"But I'm not sure how I feel about Sasuke yet." Naruto said, looking down.

Sai sighed, "I thought you might say that. Although, I was really hoping you wouldn't." Sai dropped his hands from Naruto. "I guess I'm just too late."

Naruto once again grabbed Sai's chin, pulling his face closed. He closed the distance for a quick, but loving kiss. "I do love you Sai," the blonde whispered, "and I do have feelings for Sasuke, but he hates me! I love you, and you love me, I hope that is enough."

Sai kissed the blonde passionately back. "As long as I have you, it will always be enough!" he exclaimed. Naruto pulled the slightly taller man closer, so their bodies were tightly pressed together.

A thought crossed Naruto's mind, and the two pulled apart just in time for the cabins of kids not to be able to see them. The pair made their way back up to Naruto's now empty cabin. Twin grins on their faces.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

"Sasuke, can you run back to the cabin to get the breakfast basket? I can't believe I left it there!" Shikamaru was poking the fire.

"It's the middle of the night, and you just remembered this?" Sasuke said, disgruntled.

"Yeah, and you're the junior councilor, that means you get to do the dirty work." Shikamaru said.

"Why don't we just leave it?" the raven asked.

"Because, the kids will be in a troublesome mood if they don't have breakfast in the morning!" Shikamaru sighed, leaning back against a tree near the fire.

"Fine." Sasuke said, turning to take the path out of the woods.

Sasuke reached the main road, and started up the hill towards the cabins. "Stupid Shikamaru, I got him to help me, not to send me on errands!" he mumbled to himself.

He walked up the cabin steps and opened the door, walking into the dark room. He looked around for a basket. 'Hmmm, not on the table, not on the floor.' He continued to look around, until he found a basket shaped lump sitting on his bed. 'THERE!' he thought, walking over to his bed.

He picked up the basket, and headed for the door. That's when he heard it. A groan. And it was coming from Naruto's bed. 'Oh no. Is he having another bad dream about Itachi?' he wondered. He set the basket down just outside the door, and walked over to the bed. He reached a hand out to gently shake the body awake.

"What the hell?" the man said.

'That's not Naruto's voice!' Sasuke ran back over to the wall and clicked on the light. What he saw left him speechless. Sai and Naruto were both in Naruto's bunk, shirtless. They might have been naked, but they had a blanket over them, obscuring the view, and Sasuke wasn't going to stick around and find out!

"Sasuke?" Naruto said sleepily.

Sasuke opened the door and ran. He ran as fast as he could.

**Don't you just love it when everyone is in love with the main character? If you've read any of my other stories, you would know that I certainly love it! Haha, why do I keep recycling the same tired plot devices? Oh well, I'm just going to go with it…**

_**I'd really like to give a special thanks to my beta: ANARI CROSS!  
><strong>_

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters! **

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

**Kyurengo**

**yngblkguy**

**Anari Cross**

**flyin-naruXsasu**

**Falling Wings**

**ExemplaryRadiation**

**Dragon77**

**ReneeXGaara**

**In The Mix**

**TigerDemonOwnz**

**keiiah**

**SaVvYsWeEt**

**flyingpanda4**

**gaarasgothqueen**

**krazysycochicka**

**magicpainter0625**

**anime-obsessed95**

**wishfulliving89**

**zetma95**

**Sybranna**

**Jedi-SilverShadow**

**B3 and K7**

**kasai chii**

**pillostar7**

**KMSMA-1**

**IBakaFlavor**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1**

**falloutgirl611**

**GaaraRocks101**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**x Sand Angel x**

**LadyGhost92**

**Yella'Mail**

**Ahime Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**SilverMajix**

**Kooly**

**Sabrininha-chan**

**CorruptedCharlie**

**xxxwallflowerxxx**

**Islandmare**

**DeviouseDevil**

****starsthatfall****


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: a freaked out Shikamaru, half-naked boys, and blushing**

**Enjoy~!**

Morning came and Shikamaru woke up, looking around. 'Where the hell is Sasuke?' He got up and looked around some more, thinking the man may be in the woods. 'There's no breakfast basket!' he realized. 'Did he not come back at all? Did something happen to him?' Shikamaru was starting to panic. 'Aww man, Naruto is going to kill me!'

"GET UP, EVERYONE!" Shikamaru called to the kids, whom all groaned as they woke up to his booming voice.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" one of the kids asked.

"Nothing's wrong, we've just got to get going if we are going to get breakfast!" he said, a small smile covered his worrying face.

The kids gathered their sleeping gear, and followed Shikamaru down the path to the road. They went up the road, all the way to the cabin. Shikamaru saw the basket sitting outside. 'Sasuke?' he wondered. "Everyone stay out here, I need to check something out." he said, walking into the cabin.

Shikamaru walked inside and looked around. All he saw was a very pale man sleeping topless in Naruto's bed. He walked over and immediately recognized him. "Sai?" he asked, as the man stirred awake. "Where is Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Sasuke ran," Sai grumbled, not fully awake, "and Naruto went after him. I knew it was too much to ask for him back."

"Sai, put some clothes on. There are a bunch of kids waiting to get into their cabin." Shikamaru said. He watched as the very confused, yet very attractive man slid out of the bed. Sai, stood, clad in only his boxers. Shikamaru blushed, and turned around to give the other man some privacy. "So why did Sasuke run?" he asked.

"Oh, well, Naruto and I were in bed together." Sai stated bluntly as he pulled on his pants. "You can turn around now." Shikamaru turned around to reveal a deep red blush covering his nose and cheeks. "What's wrong with you?" Sai asked.

"You were in bed with Naruto? I thought you two broke up." Shikamaru said, looking anywhere but the shirtless man in front of him.

"Well, we did. When I found out what happened the other night, I flew in as fast as I could. You see, I'm done with school, and I was hoping to get him back. I told him I still have feelings for him and at first he was unsure, but he decided he wanted to try again. He dragged me back here and things got pretty heavy, but before we could get to _that_ point, he stopped me, saying that he was sorry but he couldn't do this, he loved Sasuke." Sai sighed, finding his shirt and pulling it on. "So, we stopped, he said I could stay the night, so we snuggled up and fell asleep."

"So, nothing happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"What kind of person do you take Naruto for?" Sai asked incredulously.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Shikamaru fumbled. "You two were already together, it wouldn't be so wrong for you two to have sex!"

Sai laughed. "Yeah, true. Anyway, Sasuke came in, saw us half-naked in bed and assumed the worst. He made a break for it before Naruto could really say anything. It took a moment for Naruto to wake up and assess the situation, but he finally did and jumped out of bed, running out that door!"

Shikamaru looked over, "So, he's still in his boxers?"

Sai looked up. He hadn't thought about that. "Oh, shit." He bolted out the door.

Shikamaru stood there for a few moments, taking all the information in before finally going outside to tell the kids it was ok to come inside

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Naruto was running down the road, in his boxers. "SASUKE! SASUKE COME BACK! WE NEED TO TALK!" He had no idea where Sasuke went. He was just blindly running around the camp grounds.

Finally, he came to the stables, and noticed one of the horses was missing. He grabbed one of his own, no time for saddles, and started off down a path. He found himself at the lakeside he and Sasuke had spent the morning before. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of a lake, throwing stones.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, sliding off the horse and breaking into a run. "Oh my god! I'm so glad I found you!"

"What the hell do you want Naruto? Where's your boyfriend?" Sasuke said bitterly, chucking a stone exceptionally hard.

Naruto crossed the distance between him and the raven. "Sasuke, he's not my boyfriend, he's my _ex_-boyfriend." he said.

"Really? You two seemed a little too close to be ex-boyfriends." Sasuke said, turning a hard glare on the blonde.

"It's true that when we broke up, we were still in love. And that we still do love each other." Naruto said sadly as Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to the lake. "But the difference is that even though I still love him, I don't love him in that way anymore. I love him like a dear friend, not like I love you."

Sasuke turned around. "What did you say?"

"I said that I love you Sasuke!" Naruto laughed, collapsing on the boy.

"But, Sai, in your bed!" Sasuke exclaimed, relishing the feel of the lithe body on his own.

"We were sleeping, nothing else!" Naruto laughed, reaching up to hold the raven's face in his hands.

Sasuke leaned down to capture the lips of the man he loved so much. It was a kiss filled with pure passion. It was at that moment that Sasuke fully noticed Naruto's state of dress. He ran his hands down the blonde's sides over the tantalizing tan skin.

Suddenly, Shikamaru came running out of the trees. "NARUTO?" he screamed, before finally spotting the pair. "Oh, sorry." he said, a blush once again sweeping across his face. "I brought you some clothes Naruto. Oh, and look! You found Sasuke!" he said, holding out a bundle of clothing.

Naruto got up and took the clothes from the brunette. "Thanks Shika! We'll see you back in the dining hall for breakfast in a few, ok?" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, ok." he said, eyeing Sasuke wearily, before walking out back into the woods, heading back to the grounds.

Naruto unfolded the clothes brought to him. A simple pair of khaki shorts and a red t-shirt, and sandals. He quickly put them on. "Ok, Sasuke we'd better head back!" he laughed.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." The pair mounted their horses and brought them back to the stables, before heading back to the dining hall, hand in hand.

**Oh noes! Cock blocked again! Who'd have guessed? HAHAHA Well, for those of you that have stuck around this far, there is some lemon scented fun in your near future! One more chapter! If you all could, it would be great if you could all head over to my profile to vote in my poll to decide what I should write next!**

_**I'd really like to give a special thanks to my beta: ANARI CROSS!  
><strong>_

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters! **

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

**Kyurengo**

**yngblkguy**

**Anari Cross**

**flyin-naruXsasu**

**Falling Wings**

**ExemplaryRadiation**

**Dragon77**

**ReneeXGaara**

**In The Mix**

**TigerDemonOwnz**

**keiiah**

**SaVvYsWeEt**

**flyingpanda4**

**gaarasgothqueen**

**krazysycochicka**

**magicpainter0625**

**anime-obsessed95**

**wishfulliving89**

**zetma95**

**Sybranna**

**Jedi-SilverShadow**

**B3 and K7**

**kasai chii**

**pillostar7**

**KMSMA-1**

**IBakaFlavor**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1**

**falloutgirl611**

**GaaraRocks101**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**x Sand Angel x**

**LadyGhost92**

**Yella'Mail**

**Ahime Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**SilverMajix**

**Kooly**

**Sabrininha-chan**

**CorruptedCharlie**

**xxxwallflowerxxx**

**Islandmare**

**DeviouseDevil**

******starsthatfall******


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: short time skip, lemony fun, and adorable fluff!**

**Enjoy the last chapter~!**

The rest of the week went by without a hitch. Naruto better introduced Sai to Shikamaru, and it was a high success! Naruto and Sasuke talked more, and had a couple more dates, getting to know each other even better. Needless to say, Naruto and Sasuke found soul mates in each other.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~* end of the week *~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Sasuke and Naruto spent the day together. They had a day and a half off before the kids would come back, but they decided to not leave the grounds, unlike everyone else. They had gone for a horseback ride, with a picnic and a dip in the lake. After they had dried off and relaxed, they rode back to the stables, locked up the horses, and hit the kitchens in the dining hall to cook dinner.

Naruto cooked a beautiful meal. "Naruto, I didn't know you could cook!" Sasuke enthused.

"Yeah, well, growing up on your own forces you to gain skills." the blonde laughed weakly.

Sasuke reached over to grab a tan hand. "Sorry love, I didn't mean to upset you." he said.

"Oh, don't worry about it Sasu! I've gotten used to it! heheh" he said, taking a bite of his food.

Sasuke leaned over and pecked his blonde on the lips. "I love you Naruto."

The pair finished their dinner, cleaned up, and headed back to their cabin. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist, pulling the body against his own. Naruto laid his head against his boyfriend's shoulder in response. They held each other close as they walked.

Naruto sighed contently as they entered the cabin. Naruto turned so he was facing Sasuke. "I love you." was all he said before he shoved the raven against the wall, ravishing the man's mouth.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde that had him pinned to the wall. Moaning as he felt a tongue travel well memorized paths through his mouth. Sasuke sunk his hands lower, reaching the hem of a tight orange top. He wrapped his fingers around that him, pulling up slowly, forcing Naruto to separate from him to pull it over his head, before he reconnected.

Naruto reached forward to pull Sasuke's shirt off, only to realize the man had worn a button up! The blonde growled into Sasuke's mouth. He decided a little revenge was in order. He disconnected his mouth and gripped Sasuke's shirt in both hands, wrenching him from the wall and throwing him onto the floor. Naruto swung one leg across the raven and sat, straddling the man and pinning him to the floor.

Naruto smirked at his lover, reaching one tan hand up to undo the first button. He gently caressed the flesh around Sasuke's collarbone as it became exposed. He leaned down, and gently ghosted his breath across it, but never actually making contact. He undid the second button and the third, exposing slightly more skin. He ghosted his hands down the sides of the man below him before undoing the fourth and fifth buttons. "Only two buttons left, _Sasuke_." Naruto all but breathed the name, causing the raven to moan.

Naruto pulled at the sixth button, undoing it slowly. He then ran one finger down to the last button, and played with it.

"Naru," Sasuke hissed, "just get on with it, please."

"Ok Sasu." Naruto said, the smirk reappearing on his face. He undid the button and pulled the shirt open, revealing a lean expanse of creamy pale skin. Naruto licked his lips as Sasuke shrugged the shirt off the rest of the way.

Naruto ran his hands over the breadth of skin, missing the pink buds, slowly hardening from the cool air, purposefully. He leaned down to gently blow air across one of the man's nipples, causing the skin around it to break out in goosebumps. Sasuke hissed in anticipation for a feeling he knew would never come. "Naru!" he called out.

"Yes Sasu?" Naruto said calmly, gently breathing across the other bud.

"Mmmm, Naru, please."

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"Oh, Sasu, am I teasing you?" he said slyly, running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach, except, of course, the man's nipples.

"Naru!" Sasuke yelled, thrusting his hips up into Naruto's making the blonde give a moan of his own. They could both feel that they were already hard.

"Mmmm, Sasu, what do you want?" Naru asked in an almost animalistic voice.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked, it seemed that Naruto did a real number on his neural pathways.

"I asked you," Naruto said, leaning down to whisper in the man's ear, "what it is you want."

"I want to fuck you." Sasuke said, his voice husky from pleasure.

Naruto leaned back and attached his mouth to one of Sasuke's hard buds. The raven hissed in response. Naruto began to roll his hips, he couldn't help but enjoy the delicious sounds he elicited from the man below him. He found that he liked being in control.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "Naruto, please, let me fuck you!"

"Fine." Naruto conceded. In all honesty, the teasing was becoming too much for him too. Naruto stood, releasing the boy from the floor.

Sasuke immediately pushed Naruto onto the bed, undid his pants, and ripped them off. Naruto hissed as his erection was exposed to the air. Another smirk spread across Naruto's face as he caught Sasuke staring. He pulled himself up, and went to work on the raven's pants. Naruto licked his lips as the weeping member was exposed.

This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. "You want this?" he whispered, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Mmmhmmm." the sexy blonde breathed.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yes, I want that hard cock inside me."

"Oh, you do, huh?"

"I want it buried deep inside me!" Naruto yelled, rolling his hips forward.

Sasuke lifted three fingers to Naruto's mouth. "Suck" he commanded.

Naruto did as he was told. He took the fingers in his mouth and began to wet them, dragging his tongue over and in between each of the fingers, making Sasuke moan. "Mmm, where the hell did you get such a talented tongue? We'll have to try using it somewhere else next time."

Naruto moaned around the fingers in his mouth. Sasuke pulled them out, earning a whimper from the blonde. Sasuke smirked as he moved his hand down to Naruto's entrance. He circled the ring of tight muscles with one finger before inserting it fully. Naruto winced at the slight change in pressure, but it otherwise felt good.

Sasuke began to pump in and out with his finger, until, without warning, he pumped in with two fingers. He had hoped the element of surprise would help. It didn't. "Nng, Sasuke, keep going!" Naruto said as pain flashed through his ever expressive blue eyes.

Sasuke felt a twinge guilt for being the one to cause that pain, but he also knew it would get better!

Once he felt the muscles start to relax, Sasuke pushed in the third finger. A tear escaped Naruto's eye at the insertion. Sasuke leaned forward to gently kiss it away. He moved to the blonde's lips, seeking to distract the man until he found the prostate.

Suddenly, Naruto threw his head back, pulling away from the kiss and yelled out in pleasure. Sasuke found it. He kept the angle, thrusting his fingers to prod the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again.

He pulled out sharply, causing the blonde to whimper loudly in disappointment. "Sasuke!" he called.

Sasuke walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a bottle of lube, only to have it ripped out of his hand by Naruto. "Give me that!" the blonde said.

Sasuke turned around, only to get pushed back to the ground. "Naruto?" he wondered. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke's questions were soon forgotten as Naruto squirted some of the lube onto his hands and began to pump the raven's large cock. Tan hands released the flesh, and Sasuke found himself being straddled again. Naruto was high up on his knees, one hand between his legs, guiding Sasuke's hard member to his own entrance. "I asked you what you want Sasuke. You said you wanted to fuck me, but you never asked what I want." Naruto said slyly.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, "what is it you want?"

Naruto's head snapped down; blue eyes stared into obsidian ones. "I want to ride you Sasuke." With that, Naruto plunged Sasuke's dick deep inside himself, cringing with pain as he went, but the look of pure pleasure on Sasuke's face was enough to make it worth the pain.

Once he was fully seated, Naruto stopped, panting slightly. Sasuke looked up with lust clouded eyes, to see that Naruto's were once again full of pain, but on a higher scale this time. After several moments passed, Sasuke was starting to feel his control slipping, his cock immersed in the warm passage was becoming too much for him. He was trying to think about anything and everything. When suddenly, Naruto lifted himself so that just the tip of the raven's cock was still inside, only to slam down again. He continued this pattern at a very slow, agonizing pace.

"Naru" moaned Sasuke. He reached up to grip tan hips and guides them as Naruto thrust himself up and down. Sasuke lifted his own hips in time to meet Naruto's. The pace began to pick up as the two began to lose themselves in ecstasy.

Naruto reached down, placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders for support. The pace became even faster and sloppier as Naruto felt Sasuke hit his prostate. "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as the bundle of nerves was abused. "God Sasuke! Harder!" Naruto was moaning, loudly, and every sound he made went straight to Sasuke's groin.

Sasuke on the other hand was grunting in pleasure, "God Naruto, you're so damn tight!" He continued to ram into Naruto's prostate as hard as he could.

Suddenly, Naruto jammed his eyes shut and threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream. A noise finally came out. "SASUKE!" he screamed, as he came all over both of their stomachs.

As Naruto came, the tight muscles enveloping Sasuke's member clamped down, causing a surge of pleasure for the raven. "NARUTO!" he screamed as he came, filling his beautiful blonde.

Naruto climbed off Sasuke, and laid down next to the man. Both were panting heavily. "Mmm, Naru," Sasuke said, turning and wrapping his arms around the blonde man, "you are so beautiful, and even more so in the throes of passion!"

Naruto snuggled up to him, blushing furiously. "Sasu~!" he called. "You're making me blush!"

"That's kind of the point!" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes. "You, Naru, are the object of my desire, and always will be."

Naruto pushed himself up so he could look into the obsidian eyes of his lover. "What?"

"I love you Naruto."

Naruto's eyelids sunk halfway down. "I love you too, Sasuke." he said, leaning down to capture the man's lips in a kiss.

Sasuke pulled Naruto down for a snuggle. After a few moments, Naruto shifted, and shifted again, and again! "Are you ok Naruto?" Sasuke finally asked.

Naruto looked up, "Can we move to the bed? The floor is kinda hard!"

Sasuke laughed, making Naruto blush, "Of course we can move to the bed!" Sasuke stood up, dragging Naruto with him, and they crawled under the covers on the bed. Sasuke wrapped his arms back around the blonde man. "I love you Naruto." he said. "I will never get tired of saying that!"

Naruto looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"I love you Naruto! I love you Naruto! I love you Naruto! I love you Narut-" Sasuke was shushed by a tan finger over his lips.

Naruto just laughed. "I love you too, Sasuke!"

**THE END**

**I finished! And it's about damn time, right? *sigh* I'm not all that happy with this lemon, but I'm throwing it out there! Hope you enjoyed this wonderful journey!**

**Be sure to stop by my profile to help me decide what to write next by voting in the poll!**

**~fulofhyperness**

_**I'd really like to give a special thanks to my beta: ANARI CROSS!  
><strong>_

**I would like to say thank you to all my supporters! **

**MoonWingsYuki**

**Kage-Shi-Neko**

**Tsukibijin**

**akuee**

**KariNeko**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**

**Iky**

**AymiChyan**

**mu149**

**xicebubble**

**Kyurengo**

**yngblkguy**

**Anari Cross**

**flyin-naruXsasu**

**Falling Wings**

**ExemplaryRadiation**

**Dragon77**

**ReneeXGaara**

**In The Mix**

**TigerDemonOwnz**

**keiiah**

**SaVvYsWeEt**

**flyingpanda4**

**gaarasgothqueen**

**krazysycochicka**

**magicpainter0625**

**anime-obsessed95**

**wishfulliving89**

**zetma95**

**Sybranna**

**Jedi-SilverShadow**

**B3 and K7**

**kasai chii**

**pillostar7**

**KMSMA-1**

**IBakaFlavor**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1**

**falloutgirl611**

**GaaraRocks101**

**CHiKa-RoXy**

**x Sand Angel x**

**LadyGhost92**

**Yella'Mail**

**Ahime Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**SilverMajix**

**Kooly**

**Sabrininha-chan**

**CorruptedCharlie**

**xxxwallflowerxxx**

**Islandmare**

**DeviouseDevil**

******starsthatfall******


End file.
